Pain & Love for Everlasting Freedom
by eragon fantell
Summary: Eragon does things differently, through my version of the inheritance series. (owned by Christopher Paolini) he will face different problems and new circumstances, along with his dragon Saphira. they go through love, hate, and pain on their journey to kill the mad king. Up for adoption, if you want it, PM me, but I ask for you to be serious, I don't want it sitting untouched.
1. Begging of a Legend

Begging of a Legend

**This is an updated copy of the original chapter. I fixed and modified the spelling mistakes. So it should be easier to read. If you catch anything I missed please tell me.**

**(All rights to the series are owned by Christopher Paolini.)**

Its late at night, the moon is almost at its zenith, there's a slight crisp breeze singling that winter is approaching. Eragon ran through the trees, each step a whisper in the night, moving though the dark like a phantom. For the past two days he's been tracking a doe through Spine, so he'll be able to help support his uncle Garow and his cousin Roran through the winter. He slowed to a silent stop, to examine a track that the doe left in the soft earth. Eragon has been hunting in the spine as long as he could remember. Through years of experience, he became one of the few people who could travel through the spine and survive. Although, he also has an instinctual understanding of the Spine, which almost no one else had, he could spend weeks in the Spine and return home unharmed. After examining the tracks he concluded that he's only a few hours behind the doe. He took off running in the direction his instincts told him to go. A few hours later he found his target, it was lazily lying on the ground resting, unaware of Eragon approaching. Eragon stops, to check the wind to see its direction, there's a slight cross-headwind. Satisfied, he began to stalk closer to the doe. When he deemed he was close enough he nocked an arrow he began to take aim. Right before he was fully lined up, a thunder clap of light and extreme heat shook through the clearing, blinded by the light he released the arrow sending it into the brush and clearly missing the doe. He bent over and fiercely rubbing his eyes until his vision returned. When he looked at where the explosion erupted he was shocked at what he saw. In a circle of chard and smoking earth was a rich blue egg.

"_A DRAGON EGG_!?"

Eragon exclaimed under his breath. He knew what it was from all the stories he heard Brom, the village story-teller recite on a some-what regular basis. Cautiously, he slowly approached the sapphire blue egg. Slowly he knelt down and slowly felt its surface. It was smooth to the touch, smoother than any stone he's ever seen. A few moments later his hand started to tingle, although it wasn't an uncomfortable, if anything it felt rather nice. When he pulled his and back he was over whelmed a sudden compulsion to take it. He slowly picked it up and placed it in his bag. After it was settled nicely among his other positions so it would be kept war, he looked at the sky. The moon was almost close to its zenith, which meant it was almost mid-night. With that he took off searching for a place to bed down for the night, an hour or so later he found a hollowed out indent in the side of a hill which he decided was formed by a river. He walked over to the indent and set his pack down before searching for some wood so he could start a small fire. As he collected wood he began to think where that egg came from. Who sent it to him? The only person Eragon could think of who would have a dragon egg would be Galbatorix. The thought that someone stole it from the king entertained him.

"_The mighty king has grown weak indeed_."

Eragon laughed silently to himself. His family has always despised the king with a passion unknown to most. Ever since his men beat his uncle senseless because he couldn't fully pay the taxes one year, and demanded "compensation" for their effort to "enforce" the law. Once he had collected enough wood he returned to the indent and started a small fire with his flint and steel. A few minutes later he had a decent size fire going. After he had something to eat he set to examine the sapphire blue egg, it was about two feet in length and a little over a foot in width, it wasn't shaped like any he's ever seen, it was cylindrical with the ends rounded. Running all over the egg were white veins placed randomly. Upon looking closer he realized that there was a slight silver light pulsating through the veins almost like a heartbeat. After another half hour of closely examining the egg, he was about to put it back into his pack, then stopped; he was overwhelmed with a sense of protectiveness, so instead he lied down while gripping the egg close to his chest. As he closed his eyes and slowly fall asleep the silver light pulsating in the white veins sped up bit by bit until they glowed with a silvery light. Eragon was now fast asleep now, unaware of what was happening.


	2. Destiny Realized

Destiny Realized

**This is an updated chapter. Again I fixed the grammar issues I found, and attempted to make it easier to read. I'll be doing this with the remaining chapters soon. If you find anything I missed, please inform me. Thank you.**

Eragon was abruptly woken as the egg started to shacked and rock back and forth in his arms'. Quickly he got up and gently placed it down in front of him. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head every second, so many he couldn't comprehend what he was thinking. Then it started to chirp and peep. Right his heart leaped with excitement, he knew what was happening.

"Me? Why me? What do I have that makes me special!?"

He asked himself in a confused yet excided tone.

As he sat there the egg shook and chirped with a new found enthusiasm. Then with a loud crack a piece started to break away then another, and another, after the third piece cracked he decided to help the creature by prying off the loos pieces. As he did so the chirping picked up in intensity, with a hint of fear.

"Don't worry I'm here to help."

Eragon said as gently as he could. The chirping went from sounding fear full to excited and determined; Eragon couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm of the small dragon. After he pried open a large enough hole, the dragon hatchling crawled out and started to clean off the egg remains. Once it had finished it looked up at Eragon. Eragon was speechless as he stared at the Hatchling with astonishment, he noticed that it's scales where a near perfect sapphire blue, with other shed of lighter blue running down its sides and on its chest. Shaking himself back, he felt a presence it his mind, it was startling to him at first, but after a moment he relaxed into the new feeling, he didn't know why but the feeling felt…right, as if he's always known the feeling and yet never new about it. He reached down to touch the hatchling, the moment his palm made contact a sudden durst of warmth that was so intense is felt like jumping into an icy lake, before he knew what happened he blacked out and fell to his back. It wasn't until early, twilight, a few hours before the sun rises, and not night. The first thing he noticed was a small form pressing into his armpit, and a weight on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the deep blue pools of the young hatchling's eyes watching him contently, again, he couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning."

He said to the hatchling, it replied with a small peep. Eragon then felt the presence again, but this time it was followed by a feeling of immense hunger. He quickly reached for his pack but stopped, he saw on his hand was a silvery scar with a bluish tint. Not knowing what it was he decided to think about it later. He continued to reach into his pack and pulled out the strips of smoked meat. After tearing it into smaller strips he offered one to the hatchling, after smelling it to see what it was, it quickly snapped up the meat, carful not bit his fingers. After it finished that piece Eragon continued to feed the hatchling until it until it was full. After so Eragon went to examining the hatchling. He noticed several places the dragon missed cleaning last night. Eragon took out a cloth and wetted it in a nearby puddle. He gently picked up the hatchling and gently rubbed the goo from around its face and continued down to the end of its tail. When he finished he noticed the young dragon was humming peacefully. He then began to gently rubbed its head, and neck. After a while he put down the dragon and packed up his things, the sun was now up and was slowly climbing the horizon. Before he started back to his farm he pick up the dragon, witch snuggled against his chest in the crisp morning chilled air, and started to hum its contentment, with that he was off.

He traveled for another two days before a thought crossed his mind

"I can't let anyone see you."

The dragon only looked at him and sent a thought acknowledged agreement. When he was only half a day away from his village Carvahall, he started his journey around the village. A little after mid-day he was for enough away from the village and began to loop around to the trail leading to his uncle's farm. As he walked down the path he couldn't stop thinking at how he'll explain the dragon cuddling into his chest to his uncle and cousin.

"Hey Garow, look what I found." He mused to himself.

"I sent out for a deer, and coming back with a dragon hatchling."

A feeling of curiosity touched his mind; he looked down at the dragon and explained.

"I'm trying to think of a way to explain to my uncle on how I found you, and what he might do when he sees you."

A questioning thought toward the word "uncle" came to his mind

"An uncle is a family member of the mother or father."

The dragon sent an accepting thought. Then followed a nervous feeling about what his uncle might do when he found out about it. Eragon stopped and looked down at the young dragon.

"No matter what he decides, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

He stated in a caring and firm tone. The dragon quickly started snuggling against his chest showing its affection to his comforting words. He started walking again. It was late mid-day when his farm came into sight, the dragon took in the sight with an amazed curiosity, and occasionally sniffed and licked the air, and Eragon couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. Once finished with his chuckle he started towards the farm.

As he started to walk toward the farm he saw his uncle Garow, and cousin Roran working in the field trying to get everything harvested before the first frost strikes.

Roran looked up from his wok and saw his cousin, a broad smile broke across his face and exclaimed.

"ERAGON!"

Garow looked up startled as Roran run up to Eragon but stopped a few yards away when he saw what he was carrying.

"What is that?"

He asked in a frightened tone

"Let us talk inside."

Was all Eragon said before walking to the house. Garow looked at him startled, eyes slightly widened when he saw the frightened hatchling.

"Where…"

"Let's go inside." Eragon cut him off.

Garow nodded and led them inside, giving quick glimpses over his shoulder as they approached the house. Once inside Roran sat in a corner of the room and Garow circled around the dining table as Eragon closed and latched the door behind him. Letting out a great sigh he turned to face his uncle. He just stood there staring at him and his dragon, not angry or upset but more of a look of extreme thought. Eragon was curious about this.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Eragon started

"It was three nights ago, I was tracking a doe in the spine. It was late at night, somewhere close to mid-night. I found the doe lying in a small clearing, resting. I slowly crept up so I would get a clear shot. I was about to release the arrow when a loud blast of sound, light, and heat shook the clearing. When my vision cleared there was the dragon's egg. I knew it was an egg from all the stories brom told."

Eragon told his uncle about the tingling feeling when he touched the egg. To the hatching understanding when he spoke to it. Then the mark from where he touched the dragon. That peeked his uncle's curiosity. When he finished Garow was silent, only looking at the dragon. Finaly he spoke.

"can I see that mark you mentiond?"

Eragon showed him his palm with the silvery blue scar.

"It is as I thought, Eragon that is the mark of the dragon riders, the Gedwey ignasia. It appears you are destined for great things."

Eragon couldn't help but stare wide eyed and mouth slightly open at his uncle. Finaly when he moved it was to look out the window, trying to comprehend what he was just told. He noticed it was late in the evening; it then downed on him how tired he was. Looking at his uncle.

"Can I have something to eat and, a small piece of meat for my dragon? I had a long day and I'm really tired."

Garow nodded, fetched him a bowl of soup and a chunk of meat for his dragon. Once finished he took the dragon and went to his room he closed the door and let the young dragon explore the space. As he laid down on his bed. He recalled the last three nights. He then realized, the idea of being a dragon rider wasn't so bad. Then the young dragon leapt up on the bed and snuggled up against him. As he watched the dragon he couldn't help but stare at the deep rich blue of its scales. That was his last sight before drifting off to sleep. With a warmth of peace flowing through his body.


	3. A Name From the Past

A Name From the Past

Eragon was woken to the sensation of something wet and warm sliding over his cheek.

"Uuhhhh!"

He groaned, and then he felt it again. This time he turned his head and opens his eyes to be greeted by the sight of his dragon staring at him. Eragon was captivated by the sight.

"Good morning to you to."

The dragon chirped twice and went about snuggling its head under his chin. For some reason Eragon started to feel a warmth bubbling up in his chest and spread throughout his body. He began to chuckle.

"Love you too."

At this the dragon rested on his shoulder with its head buried under his chin. They laid there for several minutes. Eragon just lied there with his dragon pressing against him. Then the dragon began to hum it lovely tone that Eragon couldn't figure out, it was energetic, passive, and filled with emotion. Confused Eragon stroked it head, and neck while looking at it. As he rubbed its body, it stretched out and spread its talon's; to Eragon it reminded him of how a cat stretches. When he was done scratching its neck, it was fast asleep. Eragon gently pick it up as he sat up and placed it in his lap. Admiring how the scales caught the light and sent spots of blue throughout the room. He couldn't help but stare at all the different hues and shades of sapphire blue that ran the length of its body.

After a little while of looking and feeling the different scales that ran its back. There was a hard knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Eragon nodded at his uncle in the doorway.

"You know, Eragon…" His uncle began but trailed off. He started again

"You should talk to brom."

Eragon looked at him confused

"Brom knows things no one else here knows, you should talk to him about your dragon. Maybe he'll know a name, or what gender it is, or maybe, even to help train it."

At the mention of a name the dragon perked up, and looks at them both, and started chirping happily. They both laughed at this.

"ya, I guess your right. He does know an awful lot about dragons and the riders. Could you send Roran? I don't think this little one will let me leave it alone while I went into town.."

The dragon snuggled closer to his body.

"Very Well."

When Garow left he tried to get up the dragon didn't move. Eragon sighed.

"Can I at least get up?"

The dragon rolled its eyes and let out a soft snort of dark smoke before getting off his lap. Eragon quickly got up and threw on a fresh pair of clothes, and turned to face the dragon. It sat there looking at him as if it was waiting for something. Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, alright, just don't make this a habit."

He walked over and picks it up and held it close to his chest and walked out of the room. When he entered the main room he saw Garow in the door way with Roran. Eragon herd Garow say.

"And tell him, that of which they lost, has been found. And tell him to return immediately." He also heard him say some other things, but didn't hear him.

Roran looked confused, so Garow repeated the same thing in the equally quiet tone until Roran understood, And Garow looked satisfied.

"Ok, now be off. He needs to get here with haste."

"Very well."

Roran replied, and left. Heading to town, moving into a mild jog.

"How long do you think He'll take?"

"Not long."

Replied Garow. He then turned to face Eragon.

"A few hours at the most. Untile then you and your dragon should eat something, and then meet me out side."

"Ok."

Eragon replied and sat his dragon on the table as he went to the pantry. The dragon sent him a feeling of irritation at being set on the table. Eragon sighed and fetched two small strips of dried meat and turned around, when the dragon saw the meat it started chirping happily, and Eragon felt a feeling of extreme hunger from his dragon. He place the meat strips in front of it, and it began to devour the meat, while Eragon ate his morning meal. Once finished he picked up the dragon and went outside to find Garow. After a little while they found him in the barn moving things around.

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh, Eragon, I'm rearranging things."

"I see that, but why?"

"Well eventually your dragon will be to big to sleep in the house with you. So we're going to make room out here."

"Sounds good."

Eragon placed the dragon on a barrel so it could watch them work. Then Eragon started helping his uncle.

Brom

It took Roran little over two hours to reach Carvahall. When he reached the village he slowed to a walk so he could catch his breath. When he entered the town he walked to the left and headed to brom's house. After a few minutes of walking he reached his house. It was a small one room cabin, just large enough for one man. "Although its seen better days that for sure." The roof was warped with green moss growing on it; the siding was moldy and depleted of color leaving it an ugly greyish brown, the foundation was in the best condition, seeing that it was exposed to less of the elements. Roran thought to himself as he approached the house. He knocked three solid times, and waited. Not soon after he heard the sound of things being shuffled and moved around, before he heard someone fall and utter an oath. Roran waited patiently until the door swung open with brom standing in the door way, glaring at him. Roran looked around, then bent closer to his head, and whispered in his ear,

"That of which they lost, has been found. And we need to get back to my farm with the utmost hast." Roran pulled away only to see brom. Staring at him with a look of confusion, joy, and suspicion. Roran frowned

"What...what did you say?" Brom asked in a suspicious tone.

"My Uncle also told me to tell you," _**I speak the truth." **_Although I have never heard this language used before so I don't know if I said it right."

He looked back at Brom whose face had shifted to that of surprise and bewilderment.

"Take me!"

Roran left Brom's house quickly after Brom latched it closed, Roran made off to his farm with great speed, Brom close behind. A little ways out of Carvahall Brom shot past him with and ran faster than Roran hand expected, leaving him in his dust.

Eragon

Eragon and Garow were almost finished making a spot big enough for the dragon when it big enough. Eragon turned to the dragon

"What do you think?"

It quickly jumped down and went over to the area covered in hey and began sniffing it. When satisfied it dove in and started rolling around in it, they caused them both to start chuckling at the sigh.

"Hellooo!" Was exclaimed somewhere outside.

The sudden voice scared the dragon, who ran over to Eragon and jumped to his chest seeking his protection.

"In here." They both yelled out.

A few moments later brom appeared in the barns door way. Eragon slowly turned to reveal the dragon clutching his chest. Brom froze, staring at the hatchling in Eragons arms. He started to move his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Let's go inside." Garow muttered

Brom just nodded, still in shock or what appeared to be shock. Garow led the way followed by Eragon Who was closely followed by Brom. Eragon felt Uneasy with Brom so close, but he pushed the thought from his mind and just followed Garow into the house. Eragon stepped behind the table and waited how Brom to turn and face him. When Brom faced him the only thing he could manage to say was.

"How?"

Eragon looked at the dragon who returned his gaze, after a few moments he began.

So he told Brom everything from his tracking the deer in the spine to the present.

When the finished, brom only stood there deep in thought. After a long pause, Brom looked at the hatchling.

"May I take a closer at your hatchling?"

Eragon looked at Garow uneasily, who only nodded his head. Eragon then placed the dragon on the table that was shaking slightly. Eragon soothed it with calming thoughts and images the dragon calmed down and sent a grateful thought to him who responded with an acknowledgment. The dragon slowly crept forward cautious of Brom. Brom only slowly moved his hand out to the dragon. It stopped when Brom extended his hand; it slowly approached his hand and started to smell Brom to determine friend or foe, when it decided friend it relaxed, but still kept its gaurd up. Brom kept an eye on it the entire time.

"What's her name?"

"Her?" Eragon asked a little startled

"Yes this is a female dragon…and the last on that exists in Alagaisia"

All Eragon could do was look at her, she turned around and looked at him with mournful eye's. Eragon gently rubbed her neck. Comforting her and showing her his kind ness. When she was better he looked back at Brom.

"Can you help me think of any names?"

"No. the Naming of a rider's dragon must only be done by the rider of that dragon, with the assistance of no other. It plays a big part in the bonding process between the two."

Eragon nodded and turned his attention to the dragon who was now sitting in front of him. He sat down in a chair so they were eye level. He slowly started to examine her. He started with her for legs, strong muscular and very lean, yet elegant. He moved his attention to her chest it was rounded built for speed and to be very agile in the sky. His gaze moved to her wings. He asked her to unfurl her wings, she obliged opened them, outstretched he started running his hands across them. Starting at the base where they meet her body, and moved out ward to the ends, they were grace fully proportioned, power, speed, agility, dangerous, where the thoughts that crosses his mind. The dragon must have herded his thoughts, because she gave him a smug confident look which he assumed was her pride showing through. Then he set his gaze on her eyes. He was instantly entranced. As he looked into them he saw the power that she wielded, the maturity, and wisdom, that even a king would wish to have. He looked deeper, and felt emotions running through his chest. While he sat there entranced, he remembered something, a memory ha thought he'd forgotten. The memory was of his aunt wearing a silver chain necklace with a solid sapphire pendent, sitting on the porch looking off into the sunset, a bubbling vertex of emotions filled his chest. A single word popped into his mind.

"Saphira" he said long and slow.

The dragon cocked her head at him, and he heard a childlike feminine tone, It was filled with pride, passion, strength, filled his head.

"_Saphira_?"

"Are you Saphira?"

Eragon asked her. He felt an over whelming amount of satisfaction as she spoke the word

"_Yes_."

Saphira then jumped at him, and began nuzzling him.

"What name did you choose?"

Asked Brom

"Saphira."

Eragon looked up and saw that there was a glazed gleam in his eyes, they almost looked like….."Tears?"

"Well…." Brom started in a husky emotional voice then caught himself and continued

"Well, now you have given her a name and she has started to speak, you must now spend time teaching her our language, so you two can communicate on a proper level. I will return in two weeks to see how she's progressing, and to give you tips if needed."

"Very…" Eragon began but was cut off as the door slammed open, startling everyone in the room only to revel a very tired and heavily panting Roran. Roran only stood there glowering at Brom. He was about to say something, but caught himself and stormed off to his room and flopped down on his bed, and was fast asleep. Eragon threw a questioning look at Brom. Who only shook his head with a slight smile?

"I'll be back in two weeks. remember to teach her our language, and any other subject she requests."

"Alright, and thank you"

"You are Very much welcome, young rider."

Brom turned around and left to head back to his House with a small line of tear running down his face, as he remembered and honored Saphira's name sake.

Eragon watched as brom walked away noting, that he was shuttering and heaving chest.

"Is he…Crying?" he mentally shook himself and, refocused his attention back to Saphira.

"Let's go for a walk."

She gave him a n acknowledging thought.

"Uncle, I'm going to take Saphira through the forest."

"Ok, But remember, be back before dark."

"I will."

He then stood up with Saphira and started towards the forest surrounding his farm. He spent the rest of the day explaining everything he could about anything he could. Saphira was only too happy to listen intently to everything he told her. Around sun set he started back to the farm. By the time he got home it was a little past twilight and Saphira was fast asleep in his arms. He quietly went inside and saw Garow sitting by the fire. So he walked over and joined him, shifting Saphira slightly so not to wake her when he sat down. Garow looked over at her resting in his arms, smiling he said.

"You have truly been blessed Eragon."

Eragon looked at Garow then down at Saphira, admiring at how the fire light looked on her blue scales. Making patterns and shapes that where amazing to watch.

"That I have. I never would have expect something like this to happen to me in a thousand years."

Saphira let out a large yawn in her slumber, which caused Eragon to smile widely. Locking up at Garow.

"Good night, uncle."

"Good night, Eragon."

Eragon slowly walked to his room and gently shut the door, trying not to make too much noise. He slid on to his bed and placed Saphira gently next to him. As he laid there with her place next to his chest. She snuggled closer to him. He started feeling warmth in his chest again, and felt as the warmth spread out ward to all his limbs, when he looked at Saphira he noticed that his Gedwey Ignasia was glowing, unlike before it was glowing with a more bluish light then silver. He watched as the glow slowly receded to a silvery blue sheen that it had been previously. Deciding to think about that some other time he slowly drifted in to his waking dreams.


	4. Premonition Discovered

Premonition of discovery

**I'm glad see from my reviews so far that you're enjoying the story. I understand my grammar isn't the best and I politely ask that you bear with me for the time being. As always I'll enjoy feedback with what you like/dislike so I can attempt to better the tale to make it more enjoyable. Thanks again to those following me, and future followers. (**_**I own nothing; all the rights go to Christopher Paolini)**_

When Eragon woke up the next morning he noticed three things he felt better then he has on months, Saphira was sleeping on his chest, whose breathing was in sync with his, this amused him, and it was mid-morning. He slowly looked at Saphira sleeping on his cheat and gently started to hub her head, and pets her neck until she woke up. She let out a puff of black smoke.

"We need to get up."

She let out a soft growl; a moment later she stretched her back and yawned, before looking at him sleepily. She slowly got off his chest and sat patiently on his bed while he got in to fresh clothes.

"Let's see what the others are up to."

With that he walked out in to the main room with Saphira close behind. While he fetched their meals she patiently jumps up and weighted on the table. After they finished their meals. Eragon suggested.

"Let's see where everyone is"

When Eragon and Saphira got out side she was delighted by the warmth of the mid-morning sun so proceeded to lie down and watch the two people in the field. As he approached his uncle looked up at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Great, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"That's good, we're almost done here, so if you want you can take Saphira through the woods again if you'd like."

"I would, Thanks"

Eragon got Saphira who was only more than eager to join him. They walked around for little more than an hour before settling down at the base of a large tree, While Saphira crawled in to his lap and started humming Eragon went about the lessons. When it was mid-day Saphira caught a small squirrel for lunch and returned to Eragon. After she finished her meal, Eragon walked around explaining and telling her of his childhood and such. Saphira was extremely interested in this. All the while Saphira learned more and more. By the evening Eragon started back to the farm with Saphira in his arms asleep. Much like the night before.

So it continued like this for another couple weeks. After they had their morning meal they would find a place to sit Untile lunch. After Eragon would walk around and tell her of his past. Then head home in the evening. Around The end of the first week Saphira started to fly. At first she was only able to glide and stay up for a few seconds. As the days went by she became more and more adept she got to the point where she was able to perform simple Arial maneuvers. After week two Saphira Was speaking Full sentences, and commented on things she noticed. She also grew faster than what anyone expected, by week two, her shoulder was at his Stomach, and was too big to fit inside the house. So she took up the place Garow and Eragon made her in the barn.

"_This isn't that bad, not as bad as I thought it would be_" she thought to herself."

By the end of week two Brom Returned.

_"Hello Brom."_

_"Hello Saphira, is Eragon or Garow around?"_

"One moment and I'll get them for you."

Brom felt her pull out of his head, so he waited for them to come out.

_"Eragon, brom is here."_

_"Alright, I'll meet you out there with him."_

A couple minutes later Eragon went out to see Saphira waiting with Brom.

"I can see you taught her well."

"Thanks. So what happens now?"

"Now? Now you continue to raise her Until she's big enough to ride and fend for herself."

"Very well."

"I'll return in a month to see how she's progressing."

After Brom Left Saphira turned to Eragon and asked

_"SO, what are we going to do now?"_

Eragon looked at the sky and saw that it was getting late

_"Well."_ Eragon said while thinking to himself

_"It's late, and I don't have anything else planned."_

Saphira lowered her head disappointed. Eragon Knew what that was about.

_"If you want I could spend the night with you in the barn, I know you miss sleeping with me. And honestly I miss having you by my side."_

She raised her head and nuzzled the side of his arm.

_"I would like that."_

Eragon went inside and grabbed a blanket. Before making his way to Saphira in the barn. She wasn't too big yet so he placed the blanket over himself and her before falling asleep. She started to hum deep in her chest. Eragon Hasn't heard this hum before it was deep and filed with emotion. Eragon smiled and brought her closer before falling asleep.

That Night his dreams were Random and no one impiculiar was worth paying great attention to. Untile His Dreams Shifted. He was in a large open room with a blue gem in a rounded ceiling. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by Extremely tall and devilish looking figures with horns and more than a few had fangs growing up from their bottom jaw. He looked down and saw a red florescent blade. He Felt a Sharp wave of pain and saw a Blue Dragon lying down with a broken leg and a giant burn mark on her neck. Eragon shot up awake and drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

"What was that? I've never had a dream that felt that real."

He looked down at Saphira who was sleeping happily. He suddenly felt very protective and brought her closer to his chest and tried to go back to sleep after much effort he finally drifted off again. He had no other dreams that night which relived him.

When he woke in the morning Saphira was already awake watching the sun rise. Slowly he got up and joined her sitting down next to her. There they watched as the sun rose above the trees. After the sun was above the trees Saphira Finaly stirred.

_"Eragon, are you well?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well…last night I sensed and extreme amount of fear from you, and I'm concerned."_

_"I had a bad dream, that's all."_

Saphira wanted to press him more but decided against it.

_"Very well, if you want to talk more about it I'll be here."_

Eragon smiled and replied

_"Thank you"_

He was relieved she didn't press him for more information.

_"So, what are you going to do today?"_

_"I was thinking about flying into the spine and practice some more maneuvers."_

_"Have fun. I'll see what I can do around here."_

_"Very well."_

With that Saphira jumped into the air and angled north east in the direction of the spine. When she disappeared over the tree line, he picked himself up and headed to the house. When he got inside he noticed his uncle sitting in front of the fire smoking his pipe. As Eragon moved closer his uncle noticed him and proffered him the chair next to him. Eragon gladly accepted it. He was still thinking about last nights' dream.

"Are you ok?"

The sudden question snapped Eragon back to reality.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I…I…I don't know." Eragon replied hesitantly

"Do you want to talk?" Garow asked in a concerned tone.

Eragon thought for several moments.

"I had a night mare last night."

"Well what was it about?" Garow asked in a kind gentle tone

"I was kneeling down and surrounded by these huge horrifying creatures. I didn't know what was going on. As I was looking around at their faces, I…I…there was Saphira. She was gravely injured with a broken leg it was twisted around facing the opposite way. But what the worst was…was….was the huge burn on the side of her neck."

At this point Eragon was on the verge of crying. Garow Quickly went work comforting him. He wrapped him in a fierce embrace.

"It'll be alright, Eragon." Garow replied.

"It was Just a dream…"

"That's just it I don't think it was."

Garow separated and looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"The dream felt so real. I even felt Saphira's pain from her injuries. SHE WAS BARLEY ALIVE!"

Eragon yelled

"And she was Fading." He managed to spurt of his tear strickend throat.

Garow only looked at him concerned. Finally he said

"The only thing I can say. Is not to dwell on such things. The more you think about it the worse you'll end up feeling."

Eragon only nodded and regained his composure.

"If you're here then where's Saphira"

"She went flying in the spine. She'll be back later. I was wondering if you and Roran need any help."

"Around the farm, No, But I need a part that Horst made. It should be done by now."

"I'll head out now then."

Before Eragon Stepped out of the house

"Eragon."

He turned around to look at Garow.

"Yes?"

"Just remember how much we all love you."

Eragon tried to say something but failed. Instead he only nodded low and slowly. And closed the door and started off for Carvahall.

Saphira

_"What could have hurt Eragon so much? What he felt this morning? What dream could put someone in so much pain?"_

Saphira thought worried to herself as she flew over the mountain range.

"I care about him, and seeing him like this isn't easy, but everyone is entitled to their secrets. He'll talk when he's ready."

With that, Saphira dove in a cork screw and proceeded into a backwards loop, and started practicing the maneuvers she had trouble with previously.

Carvahall

It was somewhere near mid-day when Eragon got into town. And as always he was delighted to see what everyone was doing. Gertrude, the town healer, was taking down dried herbs for winter. As he walked through town he saw Gedric, and Fisk. Gedric was putting his tanned animal skins out on a line to dry; And Fisk was sitting on a stool in front of his shop, carving elaborate designs into a large pole of cherry wood.

"Like to see another match his skill." Eragon mused to himself.

He spent the next Hour or so walking around talking with people, and observing what people where doing. The last time he was in town was a week before he went hunting in the spine where he found Saphira's egg.

"Such a short time has passed, yet it feels like it's been a hundred years since last I was here." He quietly thought to himself.

After he had his fill of walking around he set of for Horsts work shop. As he walked through the door a bell rang, which alerted Horst that Eragon was there. He looked up from his anvil. Horst was a tall broad shoulders man, whose chest and arms were very dense with muscle from swing his hammer for so many years, his face was muscular, which enhanced the grove on his face, a result of his many years being a black smith and stress that plagued the entire village.

"Ah, hello there Eragon" he greeted in a deep cheery voice.

"Hello Host, my uncle told me that you might have a part finished that he needs?"

"Of course, the hitch is right over there." Pointing at a package wrapped in a rough fabric

"Thank you, now we might be able to use our wagon again."

"Think nothing of it, and have yourself a good day."

"You too." Eragon replied before leaving the shop and letting the black smith return to his work.

The visit to Carvahall did Eragon some good. He had forgotten about his foul dream and started back to his farm adapting a brisk stride to his walk.

**Saphira**

A little while after mid-day Saphira finished off the last of the young fawn she caught earlier, after hours of arial training.

_"I should return back to Eragon now. Maybe he's in a better mood than earlier."_

Saphira though to herself be for lunging into the sky and angling towards the farm. After a brief flight she made it to the farm. Landing in front of the house she noticed Garow sitting on the porch watching her. A thought crossed her mind, and she walked up to the older man.

_"Garow, I need to talk to you."_

_"Oh, what about?"_

_"Eragon"_ was her only replied

Garow's face hardened. Not in an angry way but more of an understanding.

_"Saphira…Eragon will talk to you when he's ready."_

Saphira nodded slightly and started to the barn

_"Saphira"_

She turned to look at him

_"Don't dwell on this. But instead remember, that you give him hope, and whether you noticed it or not, Eragon acts differently with you around, he act with a sense of peace and calm I've never seen in him. And that in turn gives me hope." Garow finished in a calm gentle understanding tone._

_"Very well."_ She replied in an equal tone before settling down to wait for Eragon to return.

**Eragon**

By the time Eragon returned Home he was meted by an affectionate Saphira. Who started nuzzling his side?

_"Missed you too."_ He chuckled

_"I know"_ she replied in a sarcastic tone.

_"Did go hunting yet?"_

_"I went earlier today. So I'm fine."_

_"In that case I'll grab something to eat."_

He was about to walk away and stopped

_"Saphira….Could I spend the night with you again?"_

Already knowing why.

_"Of curse"_

He smiled and started walking to the house Saphira close to his side. When he got close to the house Saphira said.

"I'll meet you in the barn."

_"Alright"_

With Saphira returning to the barn Eragon walked inside, and placed the hitch on the table next to his uncle.

"Everything go well?"

"Ya, I walked around for a little while before getting it from horst."

Garow nodded

"I'm going to spend the night with Saphira again."

"Stay safe, and warm." He replied before Eragon got his blanket. And walked out to Saphira.

By the time he left the house and got to the barn the sun had already set, plunging his surrounding in to darkness. After he walked into the barn and latched the doors shut, he realized that he could see anything in front of him.

"Saphira, could you help me out? I can't see anything."

_"Alright"_

He then heard her walking towards him. He extended his hand and felt her place her neck against his hand, and started to lead him to the alcove where she slept. He settled down next to on the soft Hey bedding. She pulled close to him and he draped the blanket over them before drifting off.

His dreams were random yet again until his dreams shifted. He looked over and saw Saphira Laying there with her broken leg and the burn on her neck. With anger He saw a figure that he missed before. This figure was dressed in a pitch black Clothes, He had blood maroon red hair, his skin was pale and sickly looking, With a Twisted Evil Smile Stretched Across his face with his hand raised toward Saphira. The next thing Eragon Felt Was extreme anger in its purest form, anger that this Creature did this to His Saphira. A Sudden Burst of heat and energy Ripped through his being, similar to the same one he felt before but, on an entirely new scale. He felt his Nails turn into Razor sharp Claws, and he was Overwhelmed with one desire, He lunged At the Figure…

_"ERAGON!"_

He shot awake with Saphira at his side. His heart was beating so heavily his shirt twitched with each beat. He tried to steady himself when he noticed His Gedwey Ignasia glowing on the ground lifting his hand. The mark was glowing blue. It was so bright it light up half the barn. He noticed Saphira looking at him shocked and Scared. By now his heart was back to normal and his palm started to lessen in intensity.

_"Can we talk about it?"_

Saphira wimperd with the up most concern.

_"in the Morning, I….I need to think." He managed to say_

_"Go back to sleep."_ He gently said while rubbing her neck, hopping to ease her concern

After a little while she drifted back off to sleep. Eragon then got up and moved to a corner, to think.

_"No way was that a dream."_ He thought.

_"And what happened? What did my body do?"_

He continued thinking on these topics until sleep took him yet again.

**This chapter took me longer than what I expected. I hope you enjoy reading it.**


	5. A Hope Revealed

Plan Planning

Arya was lying down on the stone bench carved out of the wall. Her back separated from the ice cold stone by only a thin piece of fabric. She tried to remember how long she's been imprisoned, although for all her effort she put into trying to remember, all she got was a head ach. She didn't know how much time she spent in the stone cell. Hours blurred into days, days blurred into weeks. All that she remembers is that every day is filled with hours of constant torture. Every day, an exact definition of a living hell. Pain and suffering brought on by the devil himself. A shade. His hair was a beep maroon with a ting of bloody red. It's eyes, a dark crimson red, Emotionless. His gaze was strong enough to make even the strongest urgal run in terror. Its skin was pale enough to be considered "undead." And it's voice. It's voice was filled with death and sorrow, the only emotions that were in it was anger and pain.

The locking mechanism began to unlock and Arya knew what time it was. She quickly, started throwing up mental barriers. These made her less aware of the pain that she would no doubt ably endure. Before she could finished, she heard a voice that wasn't the shade's

"I hope you can hear me. If you can, then have hope. My associates and I are putting a plan together to help you escape. Just hold on for another couple days. I will return before the end of the week to keep you informed. Arya Drottningu."

While this man spoke Arya listened in complete shock. She never heard this voice before, and had no idea what to expect, lying or truthful she knew not. It was only when the man finished that she was completely blown away. No one new hew last name the only people where Ajihad, the elves, and a very few High ranking officers in the Varden. Before she herd the man exit the room, she felt him slide something under her shoulder, then he left and re locked the door.

Quickly Arya returned to her previous state and quickly turned to see what the man gave her. It was a "letter?"

She quickly opened it, it was written in the ancient language.

"_Arya if you're reading this then our plan is now in motion. The man that just talked to you is a high ranking officer in the Empirial army. He contacted us and told us he wants to join the Varden. In show of his good will he reveled that the twins were Empirial spies. Let's just say they are no longer a threat. We knew that you were captured but not where. This officer has risked much to find you and in return. We made a deal he gets you out, and return you safely to use, and he'll be welcomed in with open arms. Good luck and stay strong._

_ P.S. the water is drugged. Someone will be by to supply you with clean water. But you have to pretend that you're still drugged._

_ Ajihad"_

Arya couldn't believe her luck. Just when she was convinced she would die here, she received this news. She now has a reason to stay strong. Immediately she dumped most of the water into the urinal in the corner of the cell and hid the not under the fabric. Luckily the fabric was thick enough to his the letter without any sign of its existence. With a new found hope she fell into a deep trance to regain as much energy as she could before the next day. When she came to again her body burned and hurt with a pain equal to none. She just laid on the stone surface not able to do much more. She didn't know how much time went by until she herd the door unlock, immediately she threw up her barriers and look at the book. To her surprise it was someone she knew. He was one of the food soldiers she commanded in the Varden. As she looked at him she noticed an anger and sadness in his eyes as he placed a fresh water container on a platter next to the stone slab. She watched as he turned around and walked out without a second glance. She immediately dove for the water, not caring how much her body hurt. When she picked up the container, she saw a note. Opening and reading it in the ancient language.

"The water contains a potion to help with your wound and give you strength."

She immediately began to drink from the bucket. Unlike before this water didn't taste foul or bitter, but was pleasant with a sweet tang. When she drank all she could, her muscles relaxed and her pain receded almost completely. She breathed a great sigh of relief. She got back on the table and put herself back into the trance. She woke back up in the evening and finished off the water, immediately she felt a rush of strength overcome her. Laying back down she put herself back in the deep trance and prepared for the next day Torture.

It went on like this for another few days. Within that time she was able to regain her strength. And the ability to think clearly. At this point she remembers the dragon egg. She was instantly overwhelmed with worry and concern. Shy tried crying it but she still wasn't able to use magic. Then she heard the guards arguing with someone.

"How do you think the king will react when I tell him that your refusing me access. A superior officer?"

"I was ordered by Durza not to let anyone in."

"Durza works for the king, I work for the King, and you work for me. LET ME IN OR I'LL KILL YOU FOR DISOBAYING A DIRECT ORDER!"

She herd the Familiar voice exclaim. She then herd the door unlock. And a man walked in. he was of a medium build but still larger than most men. Other than that he looked like a regular soldier except his uniform was much more elegant, and his years of experience bursting from his facial features. He shut the door and had the outside guard close the window so they would have privacy. When it was shut and he herd it latch into place he quickly tuned to Arya.

"How are you doing? Are you doing better? Is the water helping?"

Arya was taken aback by the concern evident in his voice.

"Yes. I am doing much better now, thank you. Do you know if the shade captured the egg?" She asked in a worried tone.

"No, Durza, nor any of the king men has found the egg. Wheaver you sent it, it is safe. And im glad your doing better."

After a moments pause the man said.

"Oh yes, that's right. Here this is to counter act the poison that is suppressing you magic ability."

He handed her small vial filled with a light purple liquid. She looked at it before downing the liquid in a few short but large gulps. It tasted surprisingly nice and pleasant.

"That will take up to two days to counter act the poison, depending on the dose they gave you. I'll return in two days to talk with you about the plan."

He turned around and was about to knock on the door, when she caught his arm to stop him, he tended but slowly relaxed as he turned to face her."

"Why?"

"Next time we meet I'll tell you. Now lay back down and act like you in pain."

"Thank you." She sincerely told him.

He only nodded, and waited until she was lying back down and had a grimacing look on her face. He pounded on the door, to signal the guard he was ready to leave. When he walked out she heard him say.

"You will tell no one of this, or I'll personally inform the king of your Disobedience."

"Yes sir."

The door guard replied in shaky fearful voice. She finished off the water again and prepared for the next day's events.


	6. Timeless Vengeance

Timeless Vengeance

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and hope to hear some feedback, thank you.**

Towards the end of the second day Arya finally felt her magic return to her, over whelmed with joy she prepared spell, just to make sure her magic was back, but caught herself right before she started.

"There might be spell casters in the area." She thought to herself

She knew if anyone felt her use magic then they would be alerted, and she would never get out. So instead she decided to meditate until the officer arrived. What seemed like seconds to Arya turned out to be hours. Arya was pulled out of her meditation with voices out in the hall. She quickly lied down on the stone slab and pretended to grimace with pain. Only until she heard the officer say.

"You can stop now."

Is when stopped and sat up to look at him. He slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked at him and saw he was deep in thought. So she decided to wait and let him speak on his own. Several moments went by.

"Last time I was here I told you why I betrayed the empire."

He took a long pause.

"When I was younger I was dragged out of my home and forced to join the Emperial army. My mother was in frenzy, my father tried to calm her. She wouldn't listen and broke away and tried to push the soldiers off me; one of the men then grabbed her by her hair and stabbed her through the back. Father then attacked the soldiers; he managed to kill two before he was struck down."

By this point the officer had his face buried in his hand. He looked up at her, eyes swollen bright red, on the verge of tears.

"I watched both my parent slowly die that day. That was also the day that I swore on my life I would do every single thing I could to destroy the Empire. So I spent the next two and a half decades climbing the ranks and learning all the secrets I could. So that one day I could assist anyone who would oppose Galbatorix. Then I Started to hear whispers and rumors that elf was captured, I then decided this was the perfect time to act. So I contacted the Varden and told them the same story I'm telling you now. At first they were cautious of me, and then I gave them the information on the twins being spies. That gave them enough trust in me to talk about getting you out. So that's it, that's my story, revenge 25 years in the making."

His last statement has said with so much passion, determination, and courage Arya shudder at it. After an appropriate pause he began again, this time in his normal tone.

"As for how we're getting you out. Well, we're going to walk out?"

Arya looked at him confused. He chuckled at the look on her face

"How? How are we going to walk out? There must be hundreds of guards between here and the gate?"

He started chuckling again. Before he began

"Let's call it another act of trust. One of Galbatorix's more trusted officers has recently been knocked out and she's on her way here now. Now I'm guessing you have use of your magic right?"

Arya nodded

"Ok good, now, I know that elves can use magic to change their facial features"

Arya was slowly beginning to understand.

"When she gets here, you change her facial features to match yours, and you'll completely change yours around."

Arya's eyes widened, then regained her composure.

"It's an interesting plan. But how will you keep her unconscious long enough to escape? Let alone not alerting Durza?"

He began to laugh now.

"I have given this plan more though than you might think. The drug she was given also prevents any coherent thought. Which means you can use your mind to place her in a comatose state; you can also put up barriers in her mind like you do when Durza tortures you. Since he's used to using methods that would kill any human, she won't live for long tomorrow. And if that wasn't good Durza will no doubt have to answer to the king because of it." He said with a hint of humor

"And it just so happens, her body will be found to the east. Mauled and killed by a pack of wolves."

"And as for we're walking out. You me and a group of "new recruits, will be going on a mission for the king himself."

"These "new recruits", where are they from?"

He caught on and answered in a way he knew would answer her question

"They volunteered from a, southern village." He replied slyly

Arya just grinned which was unusual for an elf

"One last question, If Arya dies from torture, then who gets mauled by wolves?"

"A young scout, no one will notice her disappearance."

As if on que there were three loud thuds on the door. Arya jumped at the notice.

"Bring her in." The officer replied

The door opened and two soldiers brought in an unconscious woman. Who Arya assumed aw the officer. She moved while the two guards laid the woman on the stone slab.

"Can you remember what her face looks like?"

The male Officer asked

"I should be able to."

Then she got to work changing each-others appearance. After that was done Arya broke into the officer's mind it was surprisingly easy, she went and placed her in a coma and added barriers to her mind. Finaly she hid all traces of her tampering.

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

The officer then Signaled to the two other and waved them out.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Well, I doubt you want a bunch of men staring at you while change."

He replied with a hint of humor. Arya only blush. And watched the door close. She never herd the lock turn so she knew it was still unlocked. She then quickly switched clothes with the officer. Before she finished, she added the injuries and bruises to the officer that she has obtained, to add to the hoax. When she was finished, she casually walked out of the cell and was greeted by a group of six soldiers who bowed, and the officer standing to her left. And two others who acted as guards to the cell.

"Wont the guards be suspicious of me with you?"

"No, You're uniform speaks your Position. They won't bother you."

One of the cell guards said.

"We'll meet you and the others by the stables."

The other guards said

"The guard changes soon, you best bee off."

Arya nodded and gestured to the officer to lead the way without a second thought they left the prison. She was careful to keep her barriers up to keep the appearance of a high ranking officer. She was careful not to let her excitement shine through her barriers. By the time the group reached the stables there were the two other two guards waiting for them. Arya couldn't help but feel relieved. Without a second thought they all got on horses and headed towards the main gate. They were stopped by a watchman. Arya looked at the officer next to her who only gave a small wink.

"Where are you going?" The watchman asked the two officers in front of him.

"Neither do you need, nor do I have to tell you. If you have a problem with that then go complain to the king." He replied in an obviously threating tone.

The watchman flinched and waved them past. When they were far enough away from the city the group changed directions to east and traveled for well over an hour before coming to a small clearing, only a few miles from the city. When Arya looked around and saw a woman who was recently killed by wolves. Arya looked at the officer who only nodded. Arya got off the horse and walked over careful not to leave any deep prints.

When she was finished the dead woman looked just like her. After she returned to her horse and saddled up, she whispered a spell, and scuff marks and wolf prints appeared all over the place even her prints turned to wolf prints. She casted another spell, this one would make the horses hooves will leave wolf prints instead. To give the illusion of a large pack. After so they turned their horse around and started off to the Beor Mountains.


	7. A Rider's Wrath

Rider's Wrath

When Eragon woke the next morning he was sitting up against the side of the barn. At first he was confused, but then he remembered last night's dream, if it could be called that. He shifted his weight and found that Saphira had moved to his side and placed her head over his lap. There was something profoundly peaceful at watching her sleep. Eragon felt a tear form, but he quickly brushes it away. He sat there for a little while, just watching her. Slowly he began to relax and his muscles untightened. He slowly started to rub her neck, until she stirred.

_"What is it?"_ she asked wearily

"We need to talk."

Saphira slowly raised her head and looked at him with genuine concern.

_"About last night?"_

He lowered his head

"Yes"

Saphira shifted so she was in a more comfortable position. She merely watched him and waited for him to begin.

"Las night wasn't the first time I had the dream. I had the same dream the night previously."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Here let me show you."

He then showed her his dreams. Looking around at the figures, to the injured dragon, the creature with his hand raised, to the sudden burst of energy that cursed through his veins then the near instant speed he moved with, then he was finished.  
"That's when I woke up" he managed to choke out.

Saphira only looked at him with one sapphire eye.

"The strangest thing was….was when I felt that sudden burst of energy run through my veins, and I woke up was when my hand glowed with the blue light. I never felt anything so immensely powerful."

_"Try not to think about this too much. Remember, I'll always be here for you."_

"Thank you Saphira."

He said while placing his for head to her snout.

The next couple weeks went by uneventful. By the end of the third week Saphira has tripled on size. From no bigger than a horse, now a mighty force to be reckoned with, although just not yet big enough to ride. By the end of the fourth week she was now too large to fit in the barn.

"Why don't you find a cave along the mountain side?"

_"I haven't found any that's close by I don't want to travel too far."_

"What? Afraid of leaving home?" Eragon replied in a joking tone.

Saphira only blinked at him.

"I know, I don't want you to go either. But unless you enjoy sleeping out-side this far into autumn, you should find a cave."

_"Alright, I guess you're right."_

Suddenly Saphira got an idea.

_"Eragon, you could even join me if you wished. Just for a few nights."_

Eragon had to admit he licked the idea. Ever since he had that…Dream? Truthfully he still had no idea what it was. Any way since that night he's slept with Saphira every night since. He loves the feeling of serenity that lows through him whenever she's with him.

"I'd like that. But first I need to talk to brom."

Almost as if on que brom appeared from the forest carrying a bundle of leather. Eragon saw he had rock hard complication.

"Eragon we have a problem." Brom said with no emotion.

Eragons heart sank. Not knowing what to expect.

"What do you mean?" he nervously asked

"Soldiers. Emperial soldiers are in the village asking about a blue stone."  
Eragons heart skipped a beat. Then turned and looked at Saphira

"Find any hidden caves while you were out flying?"

_"I found a few. None of them would be a good hiding place."_

Brom interrupted.

"I know of one. It's far enough away from the village that no one would find you."

_"Where is it?"_

"Fly to the East to the water fall, from there fly east until you reach a gully. In the gully high up on the side of the cliffs there's a cave its decent size, and the way the rocks are formed it can't be seen from the ground."

Eragon nodded

"I need to pack up some supplies, and then we can be off."

Eragon ran inside, grabbed his pack and started shoving in whatever he could food clothes, etc. In his extreme haste he didn't see his uncle at the table.

"Eragon! What is it? What's happening?"

Hi uncle asked worriedly

"Soldiers. Soldiers are in town asking about Saphira's egg."

Garow looked pale

"Saphira and I are going into hiding. There's a cave that's hidden, we're going there to stay low for a while."

"Stay safe Eragon. And good luck."

"Thank you uncle."

When Eragon packed all he could, he turned to his uncle and wrapped him in a fierce embrace.

"Stay safe uncle."

"You too, Eragon."

Eragon quickly ended the embrace and headed out side. When he got outside he saw brom fashioning something to Saphira's back.

"What's that?"

Eragon asked motioning to the saddle on Saphira's back.

"It's a saddle. Unless you have protection Saphira's scales would rip the skin and flesh off your legs."

Eragon shudder at the thought.

"I'll meet you at the cave latter on tonight."

"Why?"

"Even though it can't be seen from the ground doesn't mean there is now ways to find it. And I can help in that regard."

Brom gave one final tug on the straps.

"There, all good." Brom then looked up at Saphira.

"With your permeation I'll show you where it is."

Saphira nodded and opened her mind to his. Eragon felt the memories pass to her.

"You two need to go now."

Brom said pushing Eragon to Saphira. He quickly pulled himself up on to her back.

"Thank you brom. See you toni…..."

Eragon was cut short when he was blasted with wind from Saphira leaping into the sky. Eragon yelled in surprise, but eased in to the sensation of flying. He slowly looked across land scape from Saphira's back. Eragon was taken aback by the sight. Trees sped by under them, the wind blowing through his hair, and the speed with which Saphira flew. Eragon Found himself laughing.

_"Having fun Eragon."_ It wasn't a question.

Eragon grinned

_"Show me what you got"_

Immediately Saphira shot strait up and changed into a back ward loop, then using the momentum from the loop the shootout at bone break speed and sloped up to slow down to a manageable speed.

"That…that…that."

Giving up on trying to explain. He poured all his emotions in to Saphira. She only laughed. If you liked that then you'll love this. Saphira began to corkscrew followed by a series of complex maneuvers. They continued for another few hours. Eragon didn't expect he would enjoy flying that much. He felt Saphira's pleasure at how happy he was.

_"I'm glad that enjoy flying with me this much."_

"So am I. I would never have expected it would be this much fun."

"We should head to the cave its getting late and Brom might be there."

_"I guess your right. We probably should."_

As Saphira pointed in the direction brom showed her, Eragon began to feel closer than he ever has before. It wasn't one of romance or intimacy but one of closeness. The feeling was hard to describe but the only way he could describe it was the feeling of being complete. Like an empty space that had existed his entire life has been filled. Eragon hugged her neck and savored the new found feeling until they reached the cave.

When Saphira approached the cave she and Eragon noticed a small fire glowing with in. when they landed brom was already waiting for them with a pot of soup cooking.

"Enjoy your flight?"

""Words cannot describe what I feel."

"That is good. That will help you in the fu…" Brom trailed of when he noticed Eragons hand.

Pointing at his hand and said with concern.

"What's with your hand?"

Eragon looked down, and saw it was glowing again with the same Blue light as last time, but this glowing wasn't nearly as bright.

"I don't Know, this is the fifth time this has happened."

"It's happened before?"

"Yes, the first time was when I got home after finding Saphira in the spine."

Eragon recalled the other times to Brom. The last incident peaked Brom's interest, especially when Eragon told him about the color and light at which it shown with.

"These dreams, Could you tell them to me."

Eragon shook his head.

"It hurts too much to talk about them. But I'll recall them for you."

"Very well." Brom's curiosity only grew stronger when Eragon said that.

Eragon recalled the dreams for brom. When he was finished Brom looked amazed, concerned, curious, and mystified all at once. Finaly he spoke.

"And every time you hand glows you're with Saphira?"

Eragon hadn't thought about that.

"Yes. What does this mean?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"For now nothing. If this happens again tell me."

Eragon nodded, and went to sit next him by the fire. Saphira curled up to the side of Eragon. Eragon and Brom talked for a little while longer, until Eragon too tired to talk any longer.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Night."

Eragon nodded and went to lay down with Saphira. He was soon asleep.

That night Eragon's dreams were random and ever passing. He felt a ting of unease knowing what might happen. Soon enough, He found himself staring at the deathly creature again. He felt the sudden burst of power, and watched as his fingers and finger nails turned into claws. He released a bone shattering bellow, causing the devilish creatures surrounding him flinch in terror; even the creature in front of him looked taken aback by the bellow. He quickly rose to his feet and sprang at the creature in front of him. Eragon covered the distance with a speed even the elves couldn't imagine to match. He quickly began to attack the creature with his double bladed sword one side was red which he saw earlier and the other side was a deep blue. He attacked with such force the creature shrieked with surprise. An instant later he severed the creatures left and right arm with one move. It bellowed in pain, but before it could do any more Eragon plunged his hand into its chest and ripped out its heart. Slowly he rose to pulsing heart the creatures face, using all five of his claws impaling the heart. It shriveled up and turned to dust as the creature did the same letting out mind numbing shrieks of pain, with one final shriek it exploded in a cloud of dust. Eragon without a second hesitation sprinted over to Saphira. She opened one of her eyes.

_"You did it."_ She was barely able to say, before closing her eye again.

Eragon could feel her slowly losing her grip on the world. Eragon didn't know what to do, he slowly panicked. He felt power develop within him, rapidly gaining strength, a rising in intensity. A single word came popped into his head. Raising both his hands to Saphira a screamed, Weis…Heil. Instantly Saphira's entire body was bathed in a rich sapphire blue light which glowed with the intensity of a sun. When the light faded to show Saphira whole and complete once again his heart sank. He didn't feel her mind no trace of it at all. He bellowed so loud that the battle that was raging outside stopped and turned to look in the direction of the sound. Eragon looked at the figures surrounding him. He screamed

"Freohr!"

All their heads exploded with a sickening pop. After that, Eragon blanked and entered in to blood thirsty frenzy. When his vision returned, he saw that he was surrounded by more than a hundred plus enemies, and the terrified faces of what he assumed was his side. Releasing one final bellow of pure agony he fell unconscious.

Eragon woke screaming at the top of his lungs and collapsed rocking back and forth, crying uncontrollably. Saphira and brom both shot up thinking they were under attack. Only when Saphira felt the sheer amount of pain, and fear coming off of Eragon did she know something happened.

_"BROM!"_ She exclaimed

He quickly saw Eragon and ran over to him.

"ERAGON!? ERAGON, snap out of it."

Brom tried to talk to Eragon, but he only kept crying and rocking. Saphira then pushed Brom out of the way and curled herself around him, in a form of an embrace and began to send him comforting thought and feelings. Slowly he began to calmed down.

"What happened?"

Eragon looked at Brom. He could see the pain and fear in his eyes, Brom shuddered under his gaze. Never had he seen a gaze filled with so much sorrow in his life.

"The….I….Again." Eragon stopped and took several long deep breaths.

"I had the dream again."

Brom looked at him with concern.

"Could you tell me about it? I know it's difficult, but let me help."

Eragon didn't want to. But he concluded that maybe Brom would know what this is.

"T….Talking's too difficult. I'll show you."

Without a second though he showed Brom everything he experienced. Brom looked at him solemnly when he finished.

"What was that? No dream should ever feel so real." His voice nearly broke at the end with fresh tears in his eyes. He started rocking back and forth against Saphira.

Saphira raised her head from next to Eragon and looked at Brom, he returned her gaze, before he started.

"Right now you're too upset for me to explain everything. But I will tell you this. What you experienced is only rumored to exist. No one has actually documented an encounter."

Eragon looked up at him confused

"What do you mean rumored?" Eragon was starting to calm down now.

"It's rumored, but never proven, that when a riders bond with their dragon is so great the rider gains all the power, speed, and strength of the dragons when their dragon is in mortal danger. When this happens it's called The Rider's Wrath. This is what you experienced."

Eragon only looked at him dumbfounded.

"I….I...I'm weak to talk."

Over taken with exhaustion he fell into a deep sleep.

_"Is he going to be alright?"_ Saphira asked, concern evident in her voice

Brom looked at Saphira

"In time. Right now he needs rest more than any thing. He also needs you now more than ever. The emotions he experienced during his premonition where so great in nearly broke him."

Saphira nodded and pulled Eragon closer against her wrapping her tail around him and placing her head next to his. Brom on the other hand was deep in thought. He couldn't believe the weapon Eragon used in the dream, half red, half blue.

_"It couldn't be? Could It?"_

With that thought in his head he drifted off to his dreams.


	8. Varorumo & Blodhvandr

Varorumo & Blodhvandr

( Serpent's ward & Ill Blood)

_"When will he wake up? He's slept for a full day already. I've tried waking him, but he won't wake up."_

"Honestly Saphira, I'm not entirely sure. It's also rumored that when a rider discovers The Riders wrath it alters their body in certain ways. He might be going through these changes even now."

_"What do you mean by changes their body?"_ Saphira asked in a worried tone.

"Well the amount of magic that is channeled during this event is enough to kill. So the body changes so it can safely handle the magic flow without damage."

Saphira let out a sigh of relief that his body was only adapting. After the other night she felt more concern for him than ever before. She hasn't left his side this entire time.

"Saphira. I'm going into town. There's….something I need to check on."

_"I'll stay here with Eragon."_

Brom nodded his head, picked up his pack and left the cave. Saphira pulled Eragon closer and went back to sleep. It was about mid-day when Eragon finally stirred.

_"Eragon? Eragon? How do you feel?"_

"I don't know. I don't physically feel any different. But…..but there's this warm bubbling in my chest. It wasn't there before."

_"It's probably nothing. Here let's go flying, being cooped up here with you for so long has caused by bones to stiffen."_

Eragon got a little nervous.

_"Saphira, How long have I been sleeping?"_

Saphira thought about what to say. She decided to tell him the truth.

_"Well, you've been asleep for one day. You had the premonition two nights ago."_

"Premonition?" Eragon asked confused.

This time Saphira thought better than to tell him the truth.

_"A very realistic dream. Brom thinks it has to do with The Rider's Wrath."_

"Why would that cause me to sleep an entire day away?"

_"I don't know. Brom didn't go into detail about it. Now let's go flying."_

Saphira stood up, helping Eragon up by letting him lean on her neck. When his legs stopped wobbling he climbed up Saphira's left leg and settled down on the makeshift saddle. Saphira eagerly leapt out of the cave into the open abyss before them. She proceeded to climb and climb until she leveled out high about the earth. Eragon gasped at the view before him. Never had he witnessed something so beautiful before. The clouds drifted past slowly beneath them. The warm mid-day sun warming them both. Eragon bent over and hugged Saphira's neck. She began to hum. Eragon laid there against Saphira's neck when he realized something.

_"Saphira where did Brom go? He wasn't in the cave when I woke up."_

_"He said something about going to check on something in town."_

_"Oh."_

Eragon and Saphira lost tract of time, they didn't know how long they flew for. They let their minds merge and mingle together reveling in each other's presence. Saphira was hit by a side wind and an over whelming smell of smoke.

_"Saphira, do you smell that?"_

_"Yes, what do you thi….."_

"SAPHIRA OVER THERE!"

She quickly looked in the direction he indicated.

"THAT'S MY FARM!"

Saphira almost instantly changed direction speeding to the farm with amazing speed. Millions of thoughts rushed through his head every second. Saphira gasped.

_"Eragon. Look!"_

Eragons heart nearly stopped when he saw his farm. The farm house was ablaze, the barn was completely destroyed.

"SAPHIRA LAND!" Eragon shouted at the top of his lungs.

She folded her wings and dropped straight into the clearing. Eragon jumped off and ran to the farm house. He was stooped in his tracks when he was assaulted with extreme waves of heat. Desperately tried to get closer he felt a sudden wave of heat form in his chest. Suddenly a word formed in his mind. Without a second thought he shouted.

"VINDR!"

With every ounce of his emotions. The air around the Farm house began to compress and a second later erupted out ward in a blast of smoke. When the smoke cleared the fire was out without a trace.

"GAROW!"

Eragon moved with an untold speed. Even Saphira didn't see him run in the house.

"GAROW? GAROW? WHERE ARE YOUUU!?"

Movement off to the side of the room caught his attention.

"Garow!"

Eragon ran over to his uncle and flipped the table off him. He was badly burned all over his body. Eragon tried to speak but nothing came out. Garow reach his arm out and grasped Eragons hand.

"Eragon, I'll always be with you."

He managed to say in a pained whisper, before his hand went limp and fell to his side.

"UNCLE!? UNCLE!? UNCCCLLLEEEE!?" Eragon screamed at the top of his lungs.

He fell to his knees and bellowed his pain to heavens and began to cry.

"Eragon?"

Saphira was behind him now. The door and most of the wall had been burned away from the fire.

"I failed him. I failed him Saphira I should have been here."

"Eragon if you were here you would have shared his fate. He sacrificed himself so you could live."

She laid her head next him so he could lean on her, and so she could comfort him in his time of grief. Eragon then realized there was something in his clench hand. Slowly he looked down and unclenched his hand. There lying on his palm was a sphere of pure sapphire.

"Why did he give this to me?"

Suddenly Eragon herd movement outside.

"Eragon!?"

"Brom! In here."

A few moments later brom ran through what was left of the door way. Eragon saw that he held a large red sword. It wasn't like any other sword the blade was about 3 long and glowed iridescent red. The hilt was longer than most with a large cylindrical rub at its base.

Eragon what happened

"Saphira and I were flying when we spotted the smoke. We rush over here, and when we got here the house was on fire."

Brom looked at him confused.

"Then how was the fire put out?"

"I don't know. I yelled vindr, and the air around the house drew in ward and exploded outward. When the smoke cleared the fire was out. I then ran inside and found Garow."

Brom looked at his seriously.

"Eragon, I need to know did he give you anything. Anything at all?"

"Yes. He gave me this sapphire. I don't know why though."

"Give it here."

Eragon placed the jewel in brom's hand. He quickly snatched it back und whispered something to it, although Eragon didn't hear it. Instantly the sapphire began to glow with an intense light. It slowly rose into the air and shot towards the fireplace, it then passed through the stone. A few moments later a sapphire iridescent blade appeared out of the stone and floated over to Brom. He then grabbed the blade and wrapped it a cloth blanket.

"What is that?"

"No time we need to go."

"No. Not until he's buried."

"Roran will do that. He knows what happened and took a large group of the villagers to hunt them down."

"Where are going?"

"We're going to Teirm; I have a friend there that can help us."

With severe hesitance.

"Then let's be off."

Eragon quickly looke through the house to see if anything could be salved. his heart sank when he didn't find any thing that wasn't completely destroyed by the fire. Saphira backed out of the house and let Eragon and Brom climb up on her back. By now she was strong enough to carry two people. Brom wrapped an arm around Eragon as Saphira leapt in to the sky angling east toward Teirm. Eragon was silent the entire way, whenever he started to get too upset about his uncle Saphira would enter his mind and draw off his pain, he couldn't express his gratitude enough when she did this.

They flew until dark; at that point Saphira angled down and settled in a small clearing. Were Eragon and Brom slide off and set up camp. After Eragon took off her saddle and Brom had a small fire going was when he took out the two swords. The Blue one was the same as the red except for its color.

"Now can you tell me about those swords? And why the blue one was hidden in my fireplace?"

Brom let out a long sigh.

"Get comfortable. The story is a long one."

Eragon settled down and leaned against Saphira's shoulder and waited for Brom to continue.

"Back when the riders were fist created there was an old hermit who lived off the coast on a small island where he spent all his time studying ancient magics. One night when he slept he had a vision of the future. He never told anyone what it was. But it was so important he traveled far out to sea to seek the help of the ancient sea serpents."

"What's so great about a giant sea snake?"

"Eragon. The ancient sea serpents where the greatest living creatures in Alagaisia. Even more then the dragons. The Ancient sea serpents where in every meaning magical. So the Hermit travel to them and sought their help. After he passed their tests to see if he was worthy for entrance he explained his vision and pleaded for their help. After much debating they finally agreed. So they helped him forge these two blades, Varorumo and Blodhvandr or Serpent's ward and I'll blood. Alone the two blade are as deadly as any other blade, It's only when you combine the two is when it makes a truly deadly, and dangerous weapon."

Brom held the two blades hilt to hilt then he brought them together and gave them a twist. When that happened the two blades glowed with their color then went back to normal.

"Varor blodh. Or serpent's blood. These two weapons when one hold more power then you could possibly imagine. They grant the user with enhanced strength, and speed. It also makes the user to all hostile spells damaging or not if it affects you, it's blocked. They also can't be stopped by protective magic. The old hermit then gave them to Eragon the first rider, and he passed them to his successor and so on, until Vrael gave them to me before he was killed by Galbatorix. I then gave one to your uncle and I kept the other one."

"Why, why would you give one to Garow?"

"Much like Vrael your uncle and I have a rich history together. I will tell you someday, but not today."

Eragon was about to protest.

"We have traveled far to day and your still very weak from today's incident, we all need to sleep."

With that Brom undid the two blades with a twist in the opposite direction and covered them in cloth before lying down for the night.

"We should rest Eragon. We've experienced much today and we need to regain our strength."

"I guess your right"

Eragon then got up and crawled under Saphira's wing to sleep. All the while thinking on everything brom had told him.


	9. A Messenger in Need

A Messenger in Need

**Sorry for making this chapter so short. I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Enjoy.**

The small group has been travelling for two days straight mainly on the main road to avoid suspicion from the other Soldiers they encounter. They figured that other soldiers would get suspicious if they saw a group of ten soldiers two of them officers galloping through the woods. they wanted to put as much distance between them and Gil'ead. She later found out from the officer that's where she was imprisoned. Arya finial decided it would be best if the other soldiers could rest for the night.

"We should find a place to make camp."

"Why? We need to keep going."

"Maybe so. But we all need our rest if we are to keep going. It won't do any good if our horses die from exhaustion."

The officer though about what Arya told him.

"Alright. It would be bad if we get caught because we killed our horses. Now where do you want to make camp?"

"Let's travel east into the forest for a while. Once far enough in, we can set up camp."

As they traveled into the woods Arya though this would be a good time to ask the officer for his name. She tried once before but he only told here "Another time perhaps." This made her even more curious.

"So. You want to give me your name now?"

The officer let out a deep sigh.

"The reason why I didn't tell you before was because…..I can't remember it."

He looked over at Arya; she was confused that much was obvious.

"Ever since I joined the Emperial army I have never been called a name. My rank and position were my name. So if you must call me something call me Officer. For that is the only thing I now know."

"Well Officer, it's nice to meet you."

He laughed at her statement. Arya continued to talk with Officer some more. She learned that he family where farmers, he was 16 when he was taken, and that his father was also in the Emperial army. He also told her about the Empire, like how they communicate, their secret transports. Arya listened with the upmost curiosity when he spoke of the Empire. This went on for another couple hours until they found a small clearing big enough for their small group. With a few sighs of relief the group dismounted their horses and started to set camp. Most of them thankful that they were far enough in the woods to have a fire. It took another hour or so until everyone was unpacked, from there they sat around the fire and ate some food before retiring for the night. Arya was sitting by the fire thinking about the past few days when Officer came over and sat next to her.

"Officer, you should be in bed."

He looked up at the stars judging the time by their position.

"It's still early for me. And besides I need to talk with you."

"Why now, you've had more than enough chances?"

"Because I don't want to upset the men. Arya have you heard rumors that the Urgals are disappearing?"

"Yes I have."

"Don't tell this to the men. But Galbatorix has enslaved them with the help of Durza and for the last month, he's been sending them south. There, they're massing together to form an Urgal army. He's going to use them to wipe out the Varden."

Arya was shocked by what he told here.

"How long do we have?" she asked gloomily

"If we're lucky little over a month before its big enough for the assault."

Arya sat staring at the fire for long time thinking on what she was just told. Then she came to the conclusion.

"I need to send word to Varden about this they need to know. What's going to happen?"

"How, there's no way quick enough to get a message to them in time."

"there's one way. But we need to get to Teirm first."

"I see. Well luckily for us Teirm is another two days ride from here."

"Good, that'll save us a lot of time."

For the next hour or so the two of them talked about plans for the next day, and day after. After that they made a plan for when they got to Teirm. Arya came to the decision that it would be best that she went to her contact alone. So that way he doesn't get too scared when he sees a group of the king men at his door. Officer also agreed that would be best. They then went on to talking about a backup plan if their main plan failed. After Officer talked more about the Empire and revealed more of their secrets to Arya. She was amazed how many secret out posts they had though out the empire. Most of them among unexpected villages. The amount of information that Officer knew was amazing. Arya was convinced that this man's information would win them the war. After what seemed like hours of talking Arya bid Officer a good night and went over to the small tent for the night. Officer decided that it would be a good idea to get some rest for the trip tomorrow. He threw some dirt on the fire to put it out and retired for the night.


	10. Training On The Move

Training On The Move

The next morning when Eragon woke up Brom was seated in front of the fire cooking a morning meal. Eragon slowly rose from next to Saphira and slowly made his way over to Brom.

"Morning Eragon."

Eragon grunted in response. After he ate his meal and warmed himself by the fire.

"Brom. What are we going to do?"

"Well Eragon. That choice is up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is the way I see things. One you return to your village and continue being a farmer. Two you could join the Varden and help them destroy the king. Or three, you flee Alagaisia and hope the king doesn't come after you. I know none of these choices are easy Eragon. But try to understand, either the soldiers make it back and report to the king. Or your cuisine killed them, alerting the king about the possibility of you. Now before we left I told Roran if he managed to kill the soldiers then he and the village must flee to Surda because the king will send more soldiers to kill everyone including you."

"You don't give me many options." Eragon said solumly.

"I know Eragon and I'm sorry that it came to this."

"Let me talk to Saphira."

"Of course."

"_So what do you think of all this?" _

"_Brom makes several good points in his argument. If I had to choose an option, I'd choose to join this Varden and destroy the murderous king for all the pain and suffering he's caused."_

"_As much as I don't like it I agree that would be the best path."_

Directing this to Brom.

"Saphira and I have decided to join the Varden."

"Excellent. Now we should get moving and head to Teirm. I still need to talk with my friend."

"Brom?"

"Yes, Eragon?"

"Who's this friend of yours?"

"His name is Jeod, we go far back."

Eragon then buckled the saddle on Saphira and packed up their thing. After everything was packed and secured the two of them climbed on Saphira's back and braced as she leapt in to the air. Eragon though back to the events of the day before, and there was one that confused him.

"Brom?"

"Yes Eragon."

"What does vindr mean?"

Brom stiffened against Eragon.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well yesterday that's how I put out the fire. I yelled vindr, and the air drew inwards and then exploded out ward."

"Eragon answer me this. Have you been feeling a warmth in your chest?"

"Yes. I have felt it ever since I woke up after the premonition."

"Then it is already complete. You see Eragon when someone discovers the Rider's Wrath, not only does it grant them the dragons ability during certain situations. But it also allows the rider to use dragon magic and gives an instinctual understanding of the ancient language. "

"But what's the ancient language."

"The ancient language is the language of magic, and truth."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to cast a spell you need to speak what you want in the ancient language. For example. Vindr, what does it mean. Before Eragon could think he said.

"Air"

"See what I mean. Any way yes vindr means air. And when you say a spell you then shape it with your will. That's how you put out the fire yesterday."

"Are you telling me I used magic to put out the fire?"

"Yes Eragon I am. And even now since you have dragon magic pulsing through you veins any spell you cast will be more power full than any riders."

"What about other spell casters? Am I more powerful than them?"

Brom chuckled at this.

"Eragon there is no spell caster that can compare to a rider. Even the youngest of riders where more powerful than any spell caster could hope to be."

Eragon only though long and hard on what brom had told him. Hours passed with no words between any of them. When it came to be mid-day Saphira landed next to Small River so Eragon and brom could stretch their legs and have some lunch. Saphira curled up on the river bank basking in the mid-day sun waiting for Eragon and Brom to finish eating. After they finished with their food brom pick up a pebble ant tossed it to Eragon.

"What's this?"

"Your training. I want you to raise the pebble using magic."

"How?"

"Well for most they would have to locate it in their minds. But for you it lies in your chest. You have to breach the pool of energy in your chest and say the correct phrase to lift the pebble."

"But what phrase do I use."

"When your ready you'll know."

Eragon nodded and turned his gaze to the pebble in his hand. He felt the magic in his chest. At first he didn't know what to do but then he relaxed and the energy rushed through his body. When that happened two words formed in his mind.

"Stener reisa"

The pebble wobbled and shot strait up, Eragon caught himself and limited the energy flow. The pebble stopped above his head; slowly Eragon lowered the pebble to eye level. He held it there for several moments before lowering it back down to his palm. He looked back to Brom.

"Well, you just messed up my training plans." He stated with a sense of humor.

"What do you mean that was easy."

"My dear boy, it took most new risers weeks to be able to do what you just did."

"So what does this mean?"

"This means that I'll have to see where you need work and help you in those areas. But we should get going its late, and we don't want to take longer than what's needed."

After they filled up their water skins they finished packing up their bags and tied them to Saphira's saddle.

"Brom?"

"Yes Eragon."

"How long do you think it'll take to get to Teirm?"

"At this pace we should be there in another two days at the latest."

Eragon nodded his head in agreement and climbed on Saphira's back followed by Brom. Once the two were settled in place Saphira launched herself into the sky angling east to their journey. On the way brom questioned Eragon on the ancient language. To his amazement Eragon got every answer correct. After a while brom stopped quizzing him on the ancient language and explained magic.

"When you use a spell you also have to limit the amount of energy you put into the spell, if you add too much you'll die, if you add to little the spell won't work."

"What do you mean by it'll kill me?"

"When you use magic, it cost as much energy as it would to do it manually. Although, by the way you put out the fire you're already stronger than what most riders would have been."

So the rest of the trip consisted of Brom explaining the different ups and downs of magic. Another couple hours later Saphira landed for the night. Eragon and brom eagerly dismounted the saddle and slid to the ground from her left for-leg. After Eragon took the saddle of Saphira so she would be more comfortable for the night.

"_Ah, much better. That saddle gets quit uncomfortable after a while."_

"_I'm sorry for your discomfort."_

"_Don't be little one. I'm happy to be able to help Brom and yourself."_

"_Thank you Saphira."_

She hummed to his thanks. To their relief there was an abundance of dead wood around so they had a fire going in a couple minuites. Dinner was quick, nothing more than a soup consisting of native plants and a deer Eragon killed earlier that day. After they finished Brom went over to one of his saddle bags and retrieved Varorumo & Blodhvandr. Brom Walked back over to Eragon and handed him the two swords.

"What are these for?"

"Those blades were handed down through the rider's generations, and now you're the only free rider so it's only proper that they are yours."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Now block the edges with magic."

Eragon looked at him confused on what he meant.

"Why?"

"Well, even though your more than proficient in magic, you still need to learn how to use a blade. Or in your case blades."

Eragon though about what he wanted to do. After he thought of the words, he went ahead and blocked the edges. A bright blue light jumped in between his two fingers as he blocked the edges. After he was finished, he looked up at brom and saw he also had to swords. Although they weren't as nice and not as long. Brom then demonstrated several sword movements, Eragon followed his movements with little grace. As the night wore on Eragon slowly got better at following his movements. After a few hours, Brom decided to attack. Eragon was caught off guard but was able to parry his attack, Eragon countered, and brom blocked his attack. Brom was surprised at Eragons speed, to compare it to an elf would be an understatement.

"Eragon you need to slowdown. If you keep moving this fast then I won't be able to teach you the right forms."

"Oh. Sorry I didn't realize that."

"No need to apologize. Now on guard."

Eragon quickly blocked another attack from Brom, he tried to parry but messed up and left his side open to Brom. He took advantage of this, and Eragon found himself bent over gripping his side.

"Go-ood." Brom said while chuckling in amusement.

"What?"

Eragon stood up and looked back at Brom.

"You did good. But you have to watch not to leave yourself open for attack. Now, again."

So, they continued for several more hours, Saphira made occasional observations on what Eragon was doing or how brom was moving. The two decided to call it a night, Brom went over to his bed role, and Eragon crawled against Saphira. The next day consisted of much the same. In the after they woke up and had their morning meal Eragon an Brom climbed up on Saphira and she look to the sky. They travelled until mid-day Then Saphira landed so Eragon and Brom could eat lunch, she also took this time to go hunting. In the meantime Brom wanted to more of Eragon's magic ability. He had him raise a sphere of water from a nearby stream. His control over his magic amazed brom even more than before. He had Eragon demonstrate two more instances, before Saphira arrived back.

"_How was your hunting trip?"_

"_It went well, I found a lone buck not far from here, and he didn't put up much of a fight do it was over quickly."_

"_That's good. Are you ready to go?"_

"_Yes."_

Eragon loaded the supplies back up and climbed up followed by Brom. As they flew Brom explained more about magic and magic use. Eragon was amazed at how much the old story teller knew about the subjects.

"_There's more than what meets the eye with Brom." _He told Saphira.

"_I agree he knows far too much to be a mere story teller."_

"_One of these days I'll ask him about this."_

"_Yes, that sounds like a good idea."_

"_Perhaps after Teirm."_

Eragon listened to Brom for the rest of the way until evening, were Saphira landed for the night. Eragon and brom then had a quick meal. Brom then showed Eragon several new forms for an hour or so, after they proceeded to combat, their blades still protected from the night before. After a couple hours they called it off, Brom and Eragon panting from the exercise.

"We should arrive at Teirmtomorrow."

Eragon nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"You should find a place to hide before we get too close to the city tomorrow."

Saphira also nodded her head in acknowledgement. After the two caught their breaths, they retired to their sleeping spots, Brom on his sleeping role and Eragon under Saphira's wing. It wasn't long until they were all fast asleep.


	11. Long lost Friends

Long lost Friends

The next day progressed much like the days prior. Although today when the trio landed for lunch, they didn't eat anything. Instead Eragon asked Saphira to scout ahead and find a place near the city to hide.

'_If I must then I must."_

Was her only reply before leaping into the air south east toward Teirm? Eragon watched as she flew away, before turning to Brom.

"How long do you think it'll take us to reach Teirm?"

"Maybe a few hours at the most."

"Then let's be off."

Eragon then started down the path with brom closely following. As they walked down the path something occurred to Eragon.

"Brom? When we left it was nearly winter, yet here it feels like mid-spring?"

"That's because of the ocean. The warm air from the ocean keeps it warm all year round; I rather dislike it to tell you the truth."

Eragon had to agree with that he liked the snow, and he enjoyed spring and autumn, and when the seasons change. The he thought of something else.

"Brom, what's Teirm like? I've never left Carvahall so I don't know what to expect."

"Well you can expect to be amazed. I've already seen it so I know what to expect. But there's another matter we need to discus."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Names, while we're in Teirm we can use our true names. In case the empire has alerted them of us."

"Alright, who will I be?"

Brom though for several moments.

"I'll be Neil, and you're my Nephew Evan."

Eragon nodded his head in acceptance. For the next hour Eragon and brom discussed magic use and swordplay, Eragon was always eager to find out what the old man knows. When they were about a half hour away Eragon felt Saphira off to the south.

"_Find a good hiding place?"_

"_Yes, it's a nice hiding place. There are trees and hills on all sides so the only way for someone to find it is if they looked really hard for it."_

"_Good. I'll contact you again when we meet with Jeod."_

"_Very well."_

Eragon could tell she was a little irritated at being left alone when he and Brom went into the city. It wasn't a little more than a half hour later when they spotted the main gates of Teirm. Eragon gaped at how large the gates were. Two and a half stories of three foot thick cast iron doors stood open to Teirm. When the pair reached the main gate they were stopped by a pair of guards.

"Halt what brings you here?" the guard on the left asked the two.

Brom was the one who replied.

"Supplies, and to hear any new that might be floating around."

"And what's you're names?"

"Well I'm Neil and this is my nephew, Evan."

"Very well, you may enter. Let me warn you don't cause any trouble, or you'll regret it."

Eragon and brom nodded in unison and walked through the main gates and down the main road. Eragon was in awe at the size of the city, growing up in Carvahall he never saw any other town or villages, so this, this was amazing. Brom looked over at him and laughed.

"What did I tell you?"

"You were right. I'm definitely amazed."

"That all good and such, but we need to find out where Jeod lives. I think there's a tavern up here, we can ask in there."

Eragon nodded his head in agreement and followed Brom to an old tavern. When they entered Eragon saw that it wasn't in the best of conditions. The walls were stained with years of dirt and grim, the floor was dull and lusterless, the tables weren't any better, and the bar, the bar was covered in cracks and dents from patrons beating on it. There weren't many people in the tavern, Eragon counted three, an older man of in the corner of the room, a younger man who was examining two missing fingers, and the bartender. Even though business was lacking he seemed cheery enough. Brom approached the bartender.

"Pardon me sir, but would you know where I could find a man named jeod?"

The bartender though for several moments.

"Jeod, Jeod, Jeod, ah yes Jeod, he was in here a couple days ago. I guess his business finally caught back up, and he was in here celebrating."

"What do you mean, his business caught back up?" Brom looked concern.

"Well he's not the only one. Several other traders have been having bad luck recently, their shipments would get attacked and no one would be found at the sight. But all of a sudden their shipments aren't being attacked anymore."

"Well that's good news; I never did like it when people fell to misfortune. Any way can you tell me where he lives?"

"Aye, he lives over in the south eastern quarter of Teirm, next to Angela's shop."

"Thank you for the information."

Brom handed him two crowns then left the tavern and headed over to the south eastern quarter. It took a little while before they found angels shop, there was an middle aged woman, she had dark brown hair, almost black, her were a light brown. She was sitting on stool scribbling something on a piece of parchment. Eragon looked down.

"Who's Ajihad?"

The woman instantly looked up to see Eragon.

"You can read this?" She sounded awed, shocked, and confused all at once.

"Yes, it's in the ancient language." He said this in a hushed voice."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked accusingly.

"A friend of your associates." Brom replied

Her eyes widened a little.

"Can you tell me which house Jeod lives in?"

Her eyes widened even more.

"He lives on the right."

"Thank you."

She nodded in reply and walked back inside her shop. Eragon heard the door lock.

"Who was that?"

"That was Angela the herbalist."

"Oh, not what I was expecting."

"She never is." Brom replied while chuckling a bit.

"Let's go, we need to see Jeod."

Eragon nodded and followed Brom to the house Angela gestured to. When they arrived Brom went up to the door and hammered three times on the door knocker. A few moments later a woman came to the door and opened it just enough to show her face.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes we need to see Jeod, it's very important."

"What is this about?"

"Tell him a friend from Gil'ead is outside for him."

She looked hesitant at first, but then replied.

"Very well he'll be out momentarily."

"Thank you."

Brom then backed off the steps and waited for Jeod to Arrive. It didn't take long before the door swung open to reveal an older man; his hair was slightly grey but was obviously brown. He had a long nose, and dark brown eyes. He looked at Brom, with an expression of utter disbelief. He leaned against the door frame and whispered.

"Brom?" in a questioning tone.

Brom smiled and walked up to Jeod and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you again, old friend."


	12. A Messenger in Need prt 2

When Officer woke in the morning he was surprised to see Arya already up and packed for the days ride.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"It's about the Varden, isn't it?"

Arya nodded her head in response.

"I don't know what we're going to do, the Empirial army is bad enough, But an army of Urgals? I don't know."

Officer looked at her for a little while before he answered.

"I don't know much about elves, but something I've noticed is that fate has a strange way of revealing things."

"I don't know."

"Fate has proven many time over that it never happens as expected"

"I've never heard an instance of that happening."

"I know of at least one."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Before I contacted you, you were convinced you were going to die."

He then turned around and started to pack up his things, leaving Arya to ponder what he said. It wasn't until mid-morning until everyone was packed up and ready to head out. It took them till mid-day to cross through the woods and reach the road leading to Teirm, once on the road they slowed their pace to look less conspicuous to the enemy soldiers. To Arya's relief Officer was right not one soldier questioned her or any of her followers. When the sun began to set is when they decided to make camp for the night. They found a small clearing off to the side of the road where they set up camp. After all the other soldiers went to sleep, Arya went over and sat next to Officer.

"Could you tell me anything else about the Empire?"

"Not when we're so close to the road. Wait until after Teirm. The Empire has ears where you would least expect it."

Arya nodded in understanding. She spent the next several minuites staring into the fire, before she remembered something.

"Officer."

"Yes."

"I never thanked you properly for rescuing me from Gil'ead."

"There's no need to thank me. If you were in my position, you would have done the same."

"Maybe so, but you recued me never the less, and for that I am forever grateful."

"In that case, your welcome."

He saw her give him a look.

"Don't, if you want to repay me, then let me help destroy the king."

Arya was stunned by his power of observation, so she only nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me Arya I'm quit tired and going to bed."

Arya watch as he got up and walked over to his tent for the night. Arya wasn't tired yet so she watched the fire until it burned down to a bed of coals, when this happened she threw dirt on the coals and went to bed. The next day was much of the same as the day before. As they drew closer to Teirm, the number of guard patrols increased dramatically. They agreed when they stooped for lunch not to speak to each other until they left Teirm. To Arya's relief the rest of the day went by uneventful. It was around dusk when they found a place to camp for the nigh. Arya had found some local herbs and plants in the area so she made a nice soup for her and the soldiers. Even though it didn't have any meat, after four days of dried meat and stale bread, no one complained. Many of them complimented Arya on the delicious soup. Arya thanked them for their Appreciation. After everyone helped clean up after the meal they decided to call it a night. Officer joined Arya next to the fire.

"That was good. Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"You may see it as nothing, but that hot meal will go a long way to restore their moral. Never under estimate the power of a hot meal."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Officer nodded and bid her a good night before slumping off to his tent. Arya stayed up again, watching the fire bun down to a bed of coals before putting it out and heading to bed. The next morning the troops were greeted with the pleasant aroma of hot porridge. Arya explained to them that she fund some natural wheat nearby and found honey from a bees nest. They eagerly gulped it down before packing up for the ride ahead of them. Once on the road officer told her that they should arrive at Teirm little after mid-day, Arya nodded in reply. As the day went on she noticed that the troops were in better moods then before, this made her happy, because she knew what could happen if troops get to miserable. She decided to help when she could. When they arrived at Teirm it was indeed Past mid-day but not as far as evening. When they approached the main gates the guards didn't stop them and let them past unchallenged.

"Where are we going to spend the night?"

"There's a small Bunk house that I use, its big enough for all of use."

Arya nodded and let him lead the way. As they moved through the city Arya was impressed with its layout. All the buildings moving away from the citadel lowered down. She figured this was because if the city was attacked then archers would have an easier time hitting their targets. It took a little while to get to the building. It was a large three story building with stables in the back for their horses. Once dismounted Arya told them.

"I'll be back later I'm going to find my contact."

They all responded with, very well, or alright. After that Arya set off to find Jeod.

I'm on a role two chapters done and working on my third.

P.S. for those who might not know porridge, was their equivalent to oat meal.


	13. When Fates Collide

When Fates Collide

**Three chapters in one day, not bad, not bad at all. Anyway I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

Eragon/Brom

"Brom?" he asked in a questioning tone.

Brom smiled and walked up to Jeod and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you again, old friend."

Jeod was standing there in utter disbelief

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk; can we go to your office?"

"Of course, of course."

Eragon and brom followed Jeod into his house, it was decorated with all sorts of paintings and sculptures, it was obvious that someone wealthy lives here. Eragon and Brom followed Jeod down a hall and into a large office. The walls lined with a large variety of books, on one wall a fire was light in the medium sized fire place. Jeod sat down behind his wood carved desk while Eragon and Brom took the two seats in front of it.

"Tell me brom what happened?"

Arya

It took Arya a little longer then she'd expected to find Jeod's house she had to ask for directions twice, before she found Angela's shop. Not knowing which house was Jeod's she decided to ask the herbalist. She walked into the shop and noticed all the different plants, herbs, and alchemy tools that lined the walls. As she approached the counter a large black cat with wed eyes jumped from a shelf and landed next to her, she gaped.

"A were cat."

"_What do you want elf ling?"_

"_You can tell I'm an elf?"_

The were cat seemed to smile a toothy grin at her statement.

"_Just because you face is changed doesn't mean your mind changed."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Me, they call me Solumbum."_

Angela then appeared from around the corner, but stopped when she saw Arya.

"Can I help you?"

"No I was just…..talking."

She said looking at Solumbum. Angela glanced at Solumbum, and a shocked expression crossed her face. She looked back up at Arya.

"May I ask your name elf?"

Angela asked in a polite and resected tone. Arya looked around then behind her.

"I'm Arya."

Angela's face contorted with amazement, disbelief, and shock.

"How, last I knew you were captured."

Arya spoke in the ancient language.

"That I was. But someone helped me escape and I need to get a message to the Varden. I came here to see Jeod but I don't know which house he lives in."

Angela began in the ancient language.

"He lives on the right. But you should know he's with two people, an old man and a young boy who know how to speak the ancient language."

Arya now spoke in their regular language.

"Then I must be careful. Thank you Angela."

"Think nothing of it Arya."

Arya then quickly left the shop and headed towards the building on the right. When she got to see pounded three times on the door knocker. A few moments later a woman opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in a hesitant tone.

"I need to see Jeod now, this cannot wait."

The woman in the door hesitated before she answered.

"Follow me please."

Arya did so letting the woman lead her through the main room and down a hall.

**Eragon/Brom.**

"Tell me brom what happened?"

"Do you remember why we were sent to Gil'ead?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Well I found what we were looking for. By that time I had to escape the city before I was discovered."

"Your telling me tha…"

Jeod was cut off with three large knocks on the door before it opened. Brom was dismayed when he saw an Empirial officer standing in the door, But for same reason she looked oddly familiar. She took several steps in then froze and exclaimed.

"BROM!?"

Brom was shocked but quickly replied.

"No I'm not, Brom." He tried to make it sound convincing, but Arya caught it.

"Brom, it me Arya."

Brom watched in utter disbelief as the officers facial features changed to reveal Arya. Now it was Brom's turn to exclaim.

"ARYA!? I was told you were captured."

"I was. But I was helped to escape. Please tell you got it."

Brom looked at Eragon. And replied.

No I never received it. Arya's face grew panicked.

"I never received it, But Eragon here did."

Eragon stood up and extended his right hand out to shake here's, but she noticed his Gedwey Ignasia. She quickly snatched his hand and twisted it over to reveal the mark she gasped when she saw it. She looked up at him.

"Is she safe?"

Eragon looked confused; he looked over at Brom, who only nodded.

"Yes she is safe."

Arya breathed a sigh of relief. Eragon could feel Saphira preparing to rush in if need be.

"What's her name?"

"Saphira"

Arya threw a glance towards Brom

"There's something else Arya. Have you heard of the Riders Wrath?"

"Yes. But it's only a rumor."

"Not anymore." Brom replied looking at Eragon.

Arya stared in disbelief at Eragon. Brom started again.

"Now please Arya, how did you scape?"

At first she was hesitant, but then began to tell her story. After a few hours she finished her story. Eragon was the first to speak.

"So this Emperial officer has been waiting twenty five years, learning all the secrets he could so in hopes of one day using them against the Empire?"

"Yes"

"I like him already." Eragon said with a slight chuckle

Eragon felt Saphira's mind.

"_Eragon, could you please thank Arya for all the years of protecting my egg. And for transporting it the way she had. For if she had not we would never have met."_

"_Of course I will."_

"Arya, Saphira would like to thank you for protecting her egg and….for transporting the way you did. For if you didn't we would never have met."

Arya was caught off guard by the dragon's thank. After a moment she replied.

"It was my honor."

She looked back at Brom and Jeod.

"You need to send a message to the Varden immediately. Tell them that I'm free, that the egg has hatched and we have a new rider, and also tell them…That there's an urgal army massing at Orthiad."

"WHAT!" both Eragon and Brom exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. There's an urgal army massing at Orthiad."

"How do you know this."

"The officer that saved me said Galbatorix has taken control of them and have been sending them there for the past month. By his reckoning we have little over a month before they attack."

Eragon could feel Saphira tense as she listened through him. Eragon then looked around the room at the solemn faces.

"Well, when do we leave?" his sudden statement caught them off guard.

"I don't know about the rest of you but Saphira and I are more than anxious to re pay the empire for all the huts an pain they've caused." He felt Saphira's satisfaction at his comment.

"Eragon it's not that simple."

"Oh, here's how I see things. One we stay here and sulk while our enemy masses together. Two we throw our trepidation out the window and joined the fight. Or three Saphira and I will travel to the Varden leaving the rest of you here."

Brom smiled at the fact he used his own argument against him, while Jeod and Arya laughed.

"Your going to make a fine rider indeed. He makes a good point brom we can't stay here while they mass together. At this point we need every able body we can get."

"Arya I don't want to expose him to the politics of the Varden yet. He's no ready."

"After his little speech, along with you and Saphira by hi side I think he's more than ready."

Brom was silent for several long moments.

"Alright I guess your right."

Turning around to face Jeod.

"Here give my ring to the messenger, that'll convince Ajihad that it's really me."

He turned back to face Arya.

"Tell your companions about Eragon and to meet us to the south of the city tonight. We shouldn't waste any more time than what we already have."

Arya nodded and left the room to inform the others of what has transpired. Brom turned to look at Jeod.

"I'm sorry my friend. But it seems I must leave you again."

"I must admit I don't like this, But it's good to know your alive and I look forward to the next time we meet."

"As do I" Brom finished with a stern hand shake

Jeod then looked to Eragon.

"Keep him safe. He has quit an act for causing trouble."

Eragon nodded and Brom made an amused granting sound.

"_Saphira, what do you think of all this?"_

"_I think the empire is long overdue for some pain of their own." _She said in a threatening tone.

Eragon chuckled at this.

"_I'm coming to see you, I'll be there soon." _He felt her happiness that he was on his way.

"Brom I'm going to see Saphira, I'll see you later tonight."

"Alright Eragon, be careful."

Eragon nodded walked out of the office and started towards the main gates of the city.


	14. The First of Many

The First of Many

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes Eragon, this is everyone."

Eragon glanced over the group of soldiers, who Eragon later learned where Varden spies that were smuggled into the Empirial army by the man known as officer. Eragon assumed Officer to be the man in the uniform similar to Arya's, after Eragon finished his sweep of the crowd before him, he started.

"This is the plan. Saphira and I will travel at night, with either you Officer or you Arya. You will switch every other night. This will give the illusion that they." Eragon motioned to the eight men behind them. "Are most likely on a scouting mission." He directed his words to officer. "Correct me if I'm wrong but it's not very common to see two high ranking officers leading a group of eight men, let along south."

Officer looked down in thought before replying.

"No, you are right. That would most likely draw more than needed attention."

"Ad for that reason you and Arya will travel with Saphira and I every other night."

Arya and Officer brought their head closer together and started whispering about something Eragon couldn't hear. After a few moments they looked back to him, Arya spoke first.

"It's a good plan if everything goes well we shouldn't have any difficulty."

Brom cut in. with an irritated voice.

"Except. Me with all your planning you forgot to include me."

"No, no I didn't. We're trance porting you south to one of the empires interrogation barracks."

He directed his attention back to Officer.

"That is, if the rumors of the king having interrogation barracks in the Hadarac Desert are true."

A large grin appeared on Officers face.

"Indeed they are."

He looked back to Brom.

"Of course we need to make it look convincing, so you'll be lightly shackled, so if you run in to trouble you'll be able to easily escape and defend yourself."

Brom lowered his head also deep in thought. After several long moments he looked back up and answered.

"I can see no fault in your plan, it's a solid plan."

Arya interrupted.

"How well we find you at night."

"I will place wards over Saphira and myself to only allow you, Arya to scry us."

Arya looked surprise at his understanding of magic.

"I did not realize Brom had taught you so much."

"He didn't. A side effect of the Rider's Wrath is that I gain an instinctual understanding of the ancient language."

This surprised Arya, but what surprised her more is that he replied in the ancient language. At a loss for words she only nodded. He continued in normal Alagaisian.

"Now if there are no more questions."

Eragon waited several moments looking around at the crowd before him.

"No? Good. Now Officer if you would like you can accompany Saphira and me first."

He nodded and walked over to where he stood. Before he climbed aboard Saphira, Eragon went and placed wards over himself. He turned to Arya.

"You might want to do the same with you and the soldiers."

"Yes, that would be a good idea."

Eragon nodded and showed Officer, how to climb up to the saddle. After they were positioned on the saddle, he turned to Arya.

"You'll meet us thirty eight leagues south east from here. That should be manageable?"

Arya nodded in response. Without a second though Saphira leapt in to the night air angling south east.

"_And so it begins."_

"_Yes Saphira, the King time is counting down. And we shall be the ones to hand deliver him to the void."_

Saphira snorted in satisfaction letting out a black plume of smoke, at least Eragon though it was black he couldn't tell in the night sky.

"So Officer what do you know about the empire?"

"The question is more like, what don't I know about the empire."

"Oh, well someones an over achiever." Eragon replied jokingly.

"For the past twenty five years I made it my obsession to learn all that I could about the empire. I went from being a foot soldier, to commanding entire armies, there's little I don't know about the empire. I even learned a few things no one else knows, except the king."

"Like what?"

"Now isn't the time. When the time is right I will reveal the information, and not a moment sooner."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

The rest of the flight went by without any issues. Officer told Eragon some of the more widely known secrets, and Eragon in return told him how he raised Saphira and what it was like. Saphira took great pleasure at remembering all the long walks through the forest Eragon took her on, talking to her and telling her about his child hood. She started to feel a slight tingling in the pit of her stomach. She was curious at what it meant, she never felt it before. Unconcerned she pushed it off and continued to listen, Eragon was now talking about what it was like when she first hated for him. As he spoke the tingling feeling returned with slightly greater intensity, although now she enjoyed it, it felt nice and she relaxed into the new feeling. It was another few hours of flying before they reached their destination. Saphira could have made it there in a much shorter time, but Eragon had convinced her not to exert too much energy when she didn't need to. Eragon's concern for her made her happy, but her pride would let him know that.

It was a medium size clearing about forty leagues south east of where they started. It was hidden by two hills. It took them little less than an hour to get fully unpacked and settled around a medium size fire, Eragon added an enchantment so there wouldn't did any smoke. After they finished their meal, a pot of soup Eragon made using the rest of his meat and wild vegetables, Eragon went over to Saphira's saddle and retrieved Varorumo & Blodhvandr, and brought them back over to the fire.

"What are those?" Officer motioned to his blades.

"They were a gift."

Officer looked at the red and blue blades with great interest.

"I've never seen such craftsmanship. What are their names?"

Eragon didn't see anything wrong with telling him their names.

"Varorumo & Blodhvandr"

Officer's face froze it pure amazement.

"Those…those are Varorumo & Blodhvandr? The blades created by sea serpents themselves?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I'll tell you because you've proven you can be trusted, don't break my trust." Eragon said coldly.

Officer nodded in agreement.

"They were given to me by Brom, and to him by Vrael before Galbatorix murdered him. And I assume you already know the tall behind them."

"Aye, I do. I never truly believed it though, an old hermit traveling to the serpents, asking for their help, them agreeing, and let along using their own magical abilities to forge the single deadliest weapon in existence."

"Now, could you tell me how you know so much about these blades?"

"I spent a lot of time in Uru'baen, and when I had off time, which was quite often, I would spend it in the great library, and even spent a lot of time in the king personal library. I learned a great deal of things. But when I was in the king personal library, I spent most of my time looking through the ancient magics and magic theories."

Eragon gaped at him wide eyed.

"So you were allowed into is personal library?" Eragon said in disbelief. He even felt Saphira's surprise at his confession.

"Yes and when the time is right I will go with you to the elves and share my knowledge with them."

"How do know I'll go to the elves?"

"It's only to be expected, you're the first free dragon and rider to exist outside of the king control in over a century, of course the elves are going to want to meet you."

Eragon had to admit that his argument made sense. Eragon looked around the clearing and realized that the sun is already up and was about half way over the horizon. He directed his attention to Officer.

"We should get some rest; it's going to be a long night."

Officer looked at the sun.

"Aye, that we do. Alright see you tonight."

Eragon nodded and watched as Officer walked over and crawled into his one person sized tent. Eragon then strapped the two blades to his back, crossing them in an "X" form on his back. He then walked over to Saphira and crawled under her wing to go to sleep. It was a little before evening when Eragon felt Arya scry him, he fissured he must be close so he crawled out from under Saphira's wing.

"_Good evening Little One."_

"_Good evening Saphira. How was your day?"_

"_Much the same as yours. When I wasn't sleeping, I was keeping watch."_

"_Anything unusual happen?"_

"_No."_

Eragon sat down leaning against her shoulder and started to rub her neck and scratch behind her jaw, waiting for the others to arrive, Saphira started to hum with contentment as Eragon scratched. A few moments passed and Eragon heard the brush off to his side rustle, he looked over and saw Officer appear with two bucks. And a pouch of wild herbs and vegetables.

"Impressive, I know how heavy one buck can be, and come strolling on in here with two." Eragon said with a hint of amusement.

"Arya cooked the last few meals for the troops and myself, I only want to repay the favor."

"Here let me help."

Eragon walked over and took on of the bucks. After they carried them over to a clear spot off to the side of the clearing, they went ahead and gutted and bled the two deer. Eragon gave the innards to Saphira who happily gulped them down. They then built a large fire, big enough for the two deer, and using magic suspended them in the air using the fire as the magics fuel. Eragon then relight the smaller fire and made a pot of stewed vegetable for Arya, He then set an enchantment to send the smell to the meat to the soldiers and the stew to Arya to help guide them. It was only a few hour later when the sun was about half way below the horizon when the group appeared through the brush. Eragon could see the look of joy on the soldier's faces when they saw the deer cooking over the fire, even Brom looked relieved, And the look of surprise when Arya saw the stewed vegetables, she looked even more surprised when she saw the floating deer rotating.

"How did you do that?" she gestured to the deer.

"I used magic, and then I set an enchantment to draw energy from the fire and recycle it."

Arya frowned.

"That's not possible. The magic has to be drawn from the caster."

Eragon looked at her confused.

"And yet I did so."

Arya's eyes widened.

"Come now Arya, you've been traveling all day, you all have, come and eat we can talk about this later."

To his relief she agreed. She dismounted along with ever one else, and made their way over to the food. Eragon used magic to move the deer away from the fire so the troops could cut into it without burning themselves from the fire. Arya ladled the soup in to a bowl and eagerly started eating. She was surprised at how good it was, usually when people attempted to make a vegetarian meal it turned out horrid, so this was a pleasant surprise.

"Like it?"

She turned and saw Eragon sitting next to her with a plate of meat and vegetables.

"Yes it is good. Honestly I'm a little surprised. When someone other than an elf attempts to make a vegetarian dish it turn out horrid."

Eragon let out a small chuckle.

"When I was growing up we never had an abundance of meat. So most of the time we made what we grew and scavenged in the woods."

Arya swallowed the food she had in her mouth before she replied.

"Well, this is very good, thank you."

"Think not of it. I threw that together without much thought. I only wanted you to have something worth eating." He looked over at her threw the corner of his eye and smiled. "So, how did it smell?"

She looked at him startled.

"You did that?"

He let out a small chuckle.

"Aye, I sent the smell of the meat to the troops and Brom, and I sent the smell of the stew to you. I hoped it would find us."

"It certainly did we were traveling in the wrong direction when we caught the smell. At first I was confused because there was no wind, and I got even more confused when the troops smelled meat when I smelt the stew. But t our hunger got the best of use and we followed the smell, good thing to."

Eragon turned to look at her and she did the same, they locked their eyes on one another for several long moments before the sound of laughter broke them apart. To Eragon's surprise Officer was doing a little dance which was actually pretty funny to watch, Even Saphira was laughing a bit. After enjoying the evening's entertainment and everything was cleaned up, he tuned to Saphira.

"_It's getting late we should be off soon."_

Saphira looked up at the sky and saw he was right.

"_I guess so. You should inform Arya and Officer."_

He turned to look at Arya.

"We should be off soon, the night grows late and we have far to travel."

"Very well, go inform Officer. I'll get ready."

Eragon nodded and stood up, then walked over to Officer.

"We're leaving soon. Meet us around forty leagues south from here. When the day grows late I will send the smell of food to you, much like tonight."

"We will leave at first light."

Eragon nodded and started to walk away but Brom caught his arm.

"Eragon tomorrow ask Arya if she would continue your training. I can't do so, seeing I have to stay here."

"Very well, I will ask her when we land for the day."

Brom nodded and let go of his arm.

"I see you have accepted my gift."

Eragon looked at him confused.

"On your back Eragon"

Then he realized what he meant.

"Oh, of course I have. I would have to be a complete fool not to do so. Thank you again Brom, and have a good night's rest."

Brom bowed his head and Eragon walked over to Saphira, Arya was standing next to her all packed.

"Ready?"

"Yes, let's not waist any more time."

Arya nodded and watched As Eragon climbed up on Saphira's back, Arya mimicked his movement and settled behind him, and griped his waist as Saphira leapt into the air.


	15. Secret's of Unknown Knowledge

Secrets of Unknown Knowledge

**This is a small warning, my college classes are starting to pick up so I won't be updating as I have been. Thank you for understanding and reading my stories.**

They've been travelling for three days sleeping in shifts on their horses back's, the only time they stopped was for water, which either Eragon or Arya would draw to the surface with magic. By the end of the fourth day everyone was too tired to keep moving even Officer was exhausted from the constant travel. Eragon and Saphira agreed that it would cause more damage to force the troops to keep travelling, so here they are camped out in the middle of the desert surrounding Eragon's magic fire.

"I still can't believe at how your able to maintain this fire Eragon. What you do shouldn't be possible."

"So you keep saying, and yet here it is."

He replied with a smirk, which to his surprise caused her to smile,

"_I could tell you how, if you want."_

Arya looked up at him with slight surprise.

"_I thought you didn't know me well enough?"_

Eragon let out a small chuckle.

"_Well if you don't want me to, then I won't."_

"_No please, it's quit alright, it only surprised me." _

She replied looking up at him with another barely noticeable smile. Eragon smiled in _return._

"_Very well. I tell you this out of trust, trust that you won't reveal this to anyone else, this enchantment could cause mass damage if it fell to the wrong ears."_

"_I won't reveal any secrets to reveal to me to any living being."_

Arya replied in the ancient language. Eragon felt his heart flutter at her promise.

"_Alright the way I am able to do this" He motioned to the magical fire "I gather the heat that's already present here" he gestured at his surroundings "I then compress the heat so tightly that it takes the form of fire, I then enchanted it to use the heat it puts off to fuel itself."_

Arya only looked at him, her eyes were wide, and her gaze spoke of curiosity and awe, after an untold amount of time Arya finally spoke.

"So your able to do this only by compressing heat and having it recycle its own heat?"\

"Yes"

"Amazing, this could be used in so many different ways."

"And that's why I will never tell any other soul about this." He said in the ancient language. Then continued in his native language.

"This information would is far too dangerous to be common knowledge."

"Yes, that it is. Eragon…..thank you for telling me about this."

"Your welcome. I'm glad I was able to tell you."

"Thank you Eragon. If I wanted to try this how hard would it be and how much energy would it take?"

Eragon let out a small laugh.

"As for how hard it would be, I don't know the extent of your skill so I can't say. But as for how much energy, the spells take very little, seeing your only using what already there. Next time we have time we have time I could show you."

Saphira let out an irritated snort, but to her displeasure Eragon paid no mind to it, She let out a deep sigh and went back to sleep. Eragon continued talking with Arya for another few hours, he didn't want to sleep just yet, he only wanted to spend as much time as he could with Arya. It was a little past mid-night when he finally decided it would be best if he went to sleep. He slowly got up and bud Arya a good night.

"Good night Arya. I enjoyed talking with you and hope we can do it again."

"I would enjoy that. Good night Eragon."

Eragon got up and joined Saphira, lying against her side. Saphira was the first one up the next morning, she groggily surveyed her surroundings. Everyone else was still fast asleep, she relieved Eragon was lying against her side. She looked upon him with disappointed eyes. Why was he chasing Arya, she was an elf and elves aren't known to get romantically involved with any one other than their own race, and even that was rare. She was afraid how hurt he'll be if Arya denies him her affection.

"_I love you Little One, More then you realize."_

Saphira laid her head down next to Eragon and watched as he slept. He seems so peaceful when he sleeps, no worries, no concerns. She wondered if he was dreaming about anything, so she reached into his mind. He was in a deep dreamless sleep, he didn't acknowledge he so she reached deeper in to his mind. She found his feeling for Arya, Saphira winced at the emotions he felt, she was about to pull out when she found a feeling of her. Curious at the felling she followed it and found others, others more complex and passionate. Saphira's heart jumped with joy when she found these feeling for her.

"_He does love me. Love me like how I love him, he only hasn't realized them yet. I can wait, I can wait for you Eragon, I will always be here for you Little One."_

With this thought and new found hope for her love she gently caressed his mind until he woke from his dreamless slumber.

"_Saphira, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Little One We should Prepare for the days travel."_

"_No, a little while longer."_

"_Come on Little One we need to get up."_

"_Fine."_

Eragon finally reluctantly agreed. He slowly crawled away from Saphira's side and slowly rose to his feet, he nearly lost his balance but Saphira braced him with her large head.

"Thank you Saphira. I'm not fully awake and I'm a little dizzy."

"_Well what did you expect when staying up so late talking with Arya?"_

"Not this."

Eragon braced himself on Saphira's head until he regained his balance. Eragon then walked over to were Officer slept and woke him; he then proceeded to wake Arya and the other soldiers. After a little arguing and threats at being left behind everyone had finally woken and started packing their tents and supplies for another long haul. It took longer than Eragon wanted for everyone to pack, but he knew how tired and sore they all were so he kept it to himself. Eragon then dug a hole out of the sand and summoned the water in the ground into the bowl shaped indent; he patiently waited until everyone graciously filled their water skins before turning to Saphira.

"You should have some too. It's been a while and I know you thirsty."

"_You shouldn't concern yourself so much over me. I'm stron…."_

"_Yes I know, your stronger than you look. Even the strongest of beings can be defeated by lack of water. Now please drink." _

Saphira was taken back with the comfort and concern he displayed in his tone and she decided he was right.

"_Very well, you win this one, Little One." _She replied with a joking tone.

Eragon watched as she walked over and took four big gulps from the pool of crystal clear water before he released the spell, watching as the water was quickly absorbed back into the ground.

"_There, know how do you feel?"_

"_Better, I have to admit." _Saphira reluctantly acknowledged.

He turned back around to face Arya and Officer.

"How much further until we reach the Varden?"

"About another two and a half days of constant ridding." Several troops let out small moans "although, we're far enough away from the empire so we can slow our pace down. We don't have to ride none stop."

Eragon nodded, and was a little amused at how many troops let out audible sighs of relief.

"In that case Saphira and I will meet the rest of you forty five leagues south east of here."

"Very well. We shall see you tonight."

"Yes officer, you shall."

Eragon smiled and turned to Saphira and climbed to the saddle, he attached earlier and settled down to brace for the takeoff. A moment or so later Saphira was soaring high above the Hadarac Desert; Eragon took this moment to survey their surroundings for a sense of direction. The sun was starting to rise, so Eragon determined which way they needed to travel, as he thought he kept his mind open to Saphira so she could listen and get the directions as well. As Saphira flew south east Eragon's mind was wondering over last night's conversation with Arya, he loved the way he could be open with her and how she under stood more about him than any other, other than Saphira of course, until he recalled her presence enter his mind when he was sleeping, curious about this he decided to ask her.

"_Saphira?"_

"_Yes little One."_

"_Last night before you woke me, I felt you enter my mind and look around a bit, and I was wondering what, if, you were looking for something."_

Eragon felt Saphira tense slightly under him.

"_I wasn't looking for anything specific. Your my rider and I care for you as much as you do for me, and I only want you to be happy. Last night you looked so peaceful when you slept and I got curious at what you might have been dreaming." _ Saphira quickly replied with as much confidence as she could manage. To her relief Eragon didn't suspect the real reason why she ventured deep into his mind.

"_Oh and what was I dreaming?" _Eragon asked jokingly.

"_Nothing little on, you were in a deep dreamless slumber."_

"_Well I appreciate you looking after me."_

"_Your welcome Little One."_

They spent the rest of the day talking about where the Varden might be and what their camp might look like. They continued for hours at a leisurely pace, not getting too far ahead of the others. When the sun was about to touch the horizon is when they set down for the night, But to Eragon's surprise and Saphira's displeasure Arya was waiting on the ground for them.

"What are you doing here Arya?"

"Well first of all I traveled here, and for a second reason, I was hoping you could show me how you collect the suns heat for a fire, Eragon smiled at her.

"Of curse Arya, My only condition is that you swear never to reveal this knowledge to a living soul."

Arya stated in the ancient language

"I swear never to reveal the secret knowledge you show me to any living creature."

"Good, now we may begin."

He motioned for Arya to join him by his side, at first she was hesitant but then agreed.

"First you need to find stones within the ground, the stones need to be large enough to capture the heat and direct it back inwards."

Eragon felt Arya extend her mind into the ground and start to sift through the loos sand until she found several medium sized stones, she then summoned them to the surface with a small spell, and arranged them in a circle.

"Good, now here comes the tricky part. Listen to what I tell you." Eragon started in a calm gentle tone "close your eyes, feel the heat from the setting sun, feel the warm sand beneath you, calm your mind. Do you feel it?

"Yes, this feels amazing. I can feel the energy pulsing through the heat."

"Good, now calm your mind. Feel the combined heat focus on the energy within. I already know what to do nut I do instinctually without a spell, but you need a spell to accomplish this. What you need to do is gather the thermal energy and compress it, but you need to be able to control the compression. Think on what to say, let me know when you have a phrase."

After a few moments Arya nodded.

"Let me hear it, so I can make changes if needed."

Arya told him the phrase she came up with.

"That is good it should do what you want. Now clear you mind, focus on the thermal energy, when you are consecrated on upon it say your spell and focus it into the stone circle."

He watched with intent as Arya was visibly concentrating on the thermal energy. After a few moments of concentration Arya muttered the spell. Arya was expecting to be drained of energy, but to her surprise it barely made a noticeable difference in her strength. Eragon watched intently as a bright light appeared in the stone circle and watched as it grew in intensity. Eragon began to speak again in a tone that won't distract her.

"After you have compressed it into fire form you need to enchant it to recycle its heat. Here is the spell."

Eragon used his mind to pass the information to her mind being Careful not to disrupt her concentration. After she successfully made the fire she added the enchantment to recycle it's heat. After she finished she opened her eyes and gaped at the larg e magical fire in front of her.

"Now you understand why no one else can know about this."

Arya slowly turned her head and looked directly into his eye's

"Yes now I understand. The ability use thermal energy as a magic source is far too dangerous. The energy drain was barely noticeable."

"I'm glad you understand. Like I keep saying no one, and I mean no one, can know about this. Take this knowledge and lock this knowledge away in the deepest part of your mind. Never use this unless your life depends on it." Eragon finished in a stern tone.

Arya stated in the ancient language

"I will do as you ask of me. I too agree too that this is far too dangerous for anyone else to know. Thank you Ebrethil."

Arya bowed in a sign of respect

"You are much welcome Arya-Finnerial."

Arya then sat in front of the fire and stared at what she accomplished. Eragon sat next to her also watching the fire, but he was thinking about other things. After an unspoken amount of time Arya was the first to speak.

"Eragon, thank you. I understand how much you must trust me to reveal this knowledge, and I am truly grateful you did."

"It was my pleasure. I am glad that I'm able to trust you with this. Perhaps later on in the future I can reveal more to you."

"There's more!?" Arya silently exclaimed.

"Oh, there's secrets that you can use that will allow you to levitate with little to no energy, and move at amazing speeds, speeds that even the elves would never believe possible, and even how to move through time rendering those surrounding you frozen in place. Secrets to this extent I will keep to myself for obvious reasons, but maybe in time I can tell you about other less dangerous secrets."

He looked over to Arya and saw her shocked expression.

"Is what you say true? Can truly render those around you frozen in place?"

Eragon replied it the ancient language

"I can, and information like this I will never reveal to any living creature, weather its capable of coherent thoughts or not if it's alive I will never reveal it."

Arya nodded

"I fully understand why you can't reveal this and I fully agree with your decision. Can you tell me any other less dangerous possibilities? You don't have to go into great detail."

Eragon looked over to her and smiled

"I suppose I could."

Eragon then spent the rest of the time until the others arrive, telling Arya of the less dangerous secrets that only he knew.


End file.
